The Bet
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Jiriaya makes a bet with several shinobi to see who can bed Naru first. The poor idiots really didn't count on Naru finding out and making their lives hell for daring to bet over her sex life. eventual KakashiXFem!Naru. Rating for later chapters. Image from the internet. Light Humor.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I decided I might as well try the pairing again, seeing as they're one of my favorites. I'm not sure how well I'll do a multi-chapter story, I usually run out of inspiration or steam or time or something, and knowing me it'll happen half-way through the story. But, I really do like this idea so I'll hopefully be able to finish it because I know how much we all hate half-finished stories. I have several parts of the story written out so right now it's down to me finding the time to piece it all together and smooth out the bumps.

Another AN: For the purposes of this story, Jiraiya's still alive. That and I love him. The only reason I didn't cry when he died was because I accidently learned that he died before I saw the episode. And I nearly cried anyway. I really did love his character.

And another AN: Lee will probably seem a bit OCC. I kinda toned down his erm, eccentric personality. I'm just having trouble writing his lines...grrr.

Anyway on with the story :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Bet

It was a warm summer night when Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Lee, went out looking for a bar. Since most of them had just recently turned twenty and the rest rarely had anything to drink, it took them a while before they finally found the bar they had seen their senseis disappear into from time to time. The small group wasn't entirely surprised when they came across a sulky Kakashi and a very drunk Jiraiya.

"Mind if we join you?" Shikamaru drawled as he sat down in the two older nins' booth.

"Does it make a difference if we answer?" Kakashi replied, amused and annoyed at the same time.

Shikamaru smirked. "Probably not."

"Oi, bartender. I want sake!" Kiba shouted across the bar.

"Oi brat, quiet down," an irritated Jiraiya said, "you're scaring away the ladies."

"You doing that on your own, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said in a bored tone, "and Kiba, you don't shout your order out across the room, you go up and get it yourself."

Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh."

"Anyway, I heard you had recently returned from your second training trip with Naru. How'd it go?" Neji asked, directing the conversation to the white-haired nin who was leering at some poor woman.

"Ehh," Jiraiya asked after Kakashi had bopped him on the head. "Oh the training trip, why do you care? You should know that it was boring as hell as it was more peace negotiating rather than actual training. Or did you miss my little blond apprentice?"

"Wh-what?" Neji sputtered. Jiraiya laughed hysterically and everyone else sweat-dropped. Several of them were actually curious as to whether the aloof Hyuga had feelings for Naru or not. "I do not like Naru," Neji said indignantly.

"Yeah right. Surely you've all noticed how gorgeous my little apprentice has become."

All of them fidgeted in their seats. They had all noticed but none of them were sure if they should really try to make a move on one of the most beloved ninjas in the five elemental nations, who also happened to be a jinchūriki and an extremely strong ninja in her own right.

"Ne, shouldn't you be warning us off rather than encouraging us, honorable Jiraiya-sama?" Lee asked while comically raising his hand like an academy student.

"Hmph. All you men need to grow some damn balls. Poor Naru hasn't even gotten a boyfriend for me to warn off. She's starting to feel all depressed again 'cause she doesn't think that anyone can love her romantically," grumped Jiraiya.

The other shinobi just sat there and absorbed the sannin's words. He made a good point. No one would ask Naru out when she was one of the strongest and most protected ninjas in the world.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

Jiraiya glared at the Nara. "Don't you dare act like that. You'd be damn lucky if Naru ever chose to go out with you and it's people like you that-"

"Oh calm down," Shikamaru interrupted, "I already have a girlfriend. And no matter how much I care for Naru as a friend, playing matchmaker is too troublesome."

"Hmph," Jiraiya huffed, not at all calmed down. Then, he cracked a grin and let out a perverted giggle as a wonderful, brilliant idea came to him. "Hey, I have a proposition for all of you."

"We're going to regret listening to you, aren't we?" Kakashi asked, although he did look interested.

Oi, what is it?" Kiba asked impatiently.

Jiraiya's grin got even bigger. "What if I made you all a bet? Let's see who can bed Naru first."

The other ninja sat there looking at the white haired ninja, wondering if he really did go senile. "You're drunker than I thought," Kakashi muttered.

"Well, I'm leaving," Shikamaru announced as he hastily scooted out of the booth.

"Scared?" Jiraiya demanded. How could they not be spell bound by awe at his genius?

Shikamaru looked at him incredulously. "One, I have a girlfriend who I actually happen to care about. Two, the whole situation is troublesome. And three, there's no way in hell I'm getting dragged into this mess."

"I agree with Shikamaru," Choji stated before running after his friend.

"Well? What about you guys?" Jiraiya demanded.

Neji frowned. "It's horribly wrong to meddle in Naru's personal life on something like this."

"I agree with my rival on this. We should let Naru discover her own flaming love," Lee said.

Jiraiya frowned. "If any of you had any god-damned balls then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Naru's not going to ask anyone to go out with her 'cause she had one hell of a screwed up childhood and doesn't think she can be loved. And the rest of you aren't helping 'cause you're all too damn scared of her."

"Oi! I'm not scared of anything you old pervert!" Kiba shouted.

Jiraiya glared at him. "Yes, you are. You're afraid of Naru."

"No, I'm not! You know what; I'll take your bet. You'll see that women fall for me wherever I go and I'm gonna give Naru the time of her life! Just wait and see," Kiba shouted.

The others just blinked at him. 'Well that worked,' thought Jiraiya.

"Kiba, give me the sake bottle," Neji suddenly said.

"What?" Kiba looked flabbergasted. "No, get your own!"

"I don't want it for me, baka. You're drunk and I'm taking it away from you so that you don't make any more stupid mistakes," Neji said while glaring at Kiba.

"What? I'm not drunk," Kiba shouted.

"Yes, you are. Give it to me," Neji said.

"Yes Kiba listen to Neji. If you do not give it to him right now, I will take it from you myself," Lee declared.

"What? No! This is my precious bottle of sake," Kiba said while holding a water bottle above his head.

Neji and Lee blinked. "Umm, Kiba," Lee said tentatively, "you're holding a water bottle."

"What?" Kiba asked. "Huh, where'd my sake go? Dammit Neji, that was my-"

"Thanks for the sake, Kiba," Kakashi lazily interrupted Kiba.

"What? Kakashi-sensei, give it back!" Kiba shouted as he lunged at Kakashi.

Kakashi lazily held Kiba off with one hand. "Kiba-shut up," Jiraiya growled, "and the rest of you-are you taking the bet or not?"

Neji frowned. He actually did care for Naru a lot. He had been wondering if his feelings extended to love for a while now. While he didn't like the idea of the bet, he really didn't like the idea of her with Kiba. 'Well, this is a good motivator,' Neji thought. "Fine."

"What?" Kiba stopped his assault on Kakashi to stare in shock at the Hyuga. Then he smirked. "You sure you're not the one that's drunk?"

Neji scowled again. "I'm doing this 'cause I'm going to protect her from you."

"Yeah, sure you are," Kiba said, his grin growing bigger and bigger. "You just want her all to yourself."

Neji's scowl deepened. "If my rival's going to be joining this bet, then I will as well," Lee declared, standing up to pose. "We will have a glorious fight to see who wins over Naru's beautiful and fiery heart!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to scowl. He didn't want any of these…these _idiots_ near his Naru. He liked her, maybe even loved her, but he knew it was wrong to try to court her. Kakashi had berated himself for not thinking of her like a daughter or a sister. He felt as though he had betrayed her, his sensei, and Kushina-nee-chan. Then he started to realize why he couldn't think of Naru in a paternal or even brotherly way. He loved her. He loved her bright smiles, her innocence, the way she made him feel complete. And he'd be damned if any of the little green fools thought that they could have her.

Jiraiya smirked when he saw Kakashi's scowl. He had suspect Kakashi's feelings for Naru for a long time now, and in his opinion, Kakashi was a great choice for Naru. He could provide her love, protection, and care for his goddaughter. He decided Kakashi just needed a little nudge in the right direction. He just hoped Naru never found out about the bet.

"So a bet to see who will bed Naru first," Jiraiya drawled, laughing to himself when he saw Kakashi's face darken.

"Yosh! We will have a glorious competition to see who will win Naru's lovely hand," Lee said dramatically. 'Poor Lee,' Jiraiya thought, 'he really is naïve.'

"Damn right. I'm gonna so beat you all," Kiba shouted gleefully. "What are the terms?"

"Patience brat," Jiraiya said, "We still have to see if Kakashi's joining or not."

Kakashi tried to school his face into a blank expression, but on the inside, Kakashi was pissed. Really, did any of those little idiots actually think he'd let them be with his Naru. Wait, when did she become his? Anyway, there may be hundreds of reasons why he shouldn't be with her, and thousands of why it would be wrong, but he'd be damned if he let anyone else take her away from him. He looked over at the little boys-because they really shouldn't be classified as men-trying not to give away the roaring jealousy that he was feeling at the moment. He looked over at Jiraiya, who smirked knowingly, and Kakashi said, "Fine, I'll take that bet."

Jiraiya's smirk grew. His plan was coming along perfectly. "The terms are simple really. Whoever gets Naru's virginity, wins."

Kakashi choked on his sake. 'Does Jiraiya have to be _that_ vulgar?' Kakashi thought as he glared at the old pervert.

The others were pretty shocked by the sannin's crassness as well. Kiba was the first to break out of it. "What's the prize?" he asked eagerly.

"Baka! The prize is Naru," Neji stated.

"Don't compare Naru to a possession," Kakashi and Jiraiya growled out at the same time.

The younger boys looked rather startled, but luckily the tension was broken by a boisterous sand nin.

"Hey! What's up?" Kankuro said as he sat down next to Kakashi, swiping the copy-cat nin's sake along the way.

"Hey!" Kakashi's protest was drowned out by Kiba loudly explaining the bet.

Jiraiya growled. "Shut up! If you go announcing the bet to the world, were all going to be castrated by Tsunade and Naru and used as target practice,"-all of them nervously flinched at that comment-"and what the hell are you doing in the leaf?" Jiraiya directed towards Kankuro.

"Gaara had to come for some sort of Kage business and Temari and I were his escorts."

"Where are your siblings?" Neji asked.

Kankuro snorted. "Gaara's off to find his pseudo sister before seeing the Hokage-the bastard refused to have a drink with me-and Temari's off to find Shikamaru."

"So you're all alone and bored and needed company," said Kiba, who was smirking at Kankuro.

"Sounds about right," Kankuro said with a shrug, "and I want in."

"Huh?" Kiba asked for all of them.

"My brother and sister aren't leaving until the business is done and that's going to be dragged out for as long as possible 'cause they both want to spend time with Naru and Shikamaru. I'm bored and the bet sounds like fun," Kankuro said carelessly.

"No, we already made the bet and we're not looking for others to join in," Kiba said with a frown.

"For once I agree with the idiot," Neji murmured.

Kankuro simply smirked at all of them. "Afraid I'm going to steal her?" he taunted.

"Oh hell no!" Kiba shouted. "we just don't want you."

"Hmph, I'm injured," Kankuro said, pretending to pout. "So you guys won't let me join in at all?"

They all shook their heads.

Kankuro smirked and then gave a theatrical sigh. "I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice," Kankuro paused for the effect.

"What?" Kiba demanded.

Kankuro smirked. "Gaara thinks of Naru as a sister and his best friend. And he's _extremely_ protective of her. Just imagine how upset he'll be if I err…accidently let it slip that you guys had this little bet?"

They all blanched. "You wouldn't," Kiba whispered, his face whiter than a sheet.

Kankuro laughed at them. "You never know," Kankuro said smugly, "accidents do happen. And unfortunately for you guys, Gaara will _immediately_ inform the Hokage and Naru, and no matter how scary my little brother is, he's _nothing_ compared to a pissed Tsunade-sama and Naru."

Neji frowned at Kankuro. "We could beat you into submission you know. No matter how strong you think you are, you're not strong enough to hold all of us off."

"Good idea," Kiba said, regaining some of his lost coloring. "You ready to get your ass kicked?"

Their threats didn't have any effect on Kankuro at all. "You can't beat me up, I have diplomatic immunity," he informed them smugly.

Jiraiya frowned. "He's right, you know," he said suddenly, "but aren't you worried about what Gaara will do to you if he's over protective of Naru?"

Kankuro shrugged. "He might be mad but if I mention the possibility of Naru becoming actual family he'll probably start organizing the wedding."

'Kankuro's so lucky that looks can't actually kill,' Jiraiya thought when he saw Kakashi glare at the puppet master.

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed.

"Call down," Jiraiya said, "Fine. Kankuro, you're in. First of all-no one will say _anything _about this little bet to anyone other than the rest of us and never in public. And second of all-calm down kids, you can organize a little accident for Kankuro later; just make sure he's not completely maimed. Goodnight."

Jiraiya walked out, ignoring Kankuro's protest of "Hey!" and the sound of Kiba cracking his knuckles. He felt Kakashi get up to leave after him, but neither of them had paid attention to the man sitting in the booth behind them. If they had, they would've noticed he was avidly eavesdropping on their conversation. Unfortunately for them, that man had an avid gossiper for a wife, who he just so happened to tell the whole ordeal to. Their little bet wasn't going to stay a secret for very long.

* * *

AN: Please review. Reviews really do help me out and encourage me to stay with the story when I have the time. I have several pranks/torture/etc. planned out for when Naru finds out and makes their lives hell (I love pranksters) but I'm always open to any suggestions. See ya soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason I've been able to post this chapter so soon is because I had most of it written before I actually posted the first chapter. So the next chapter won't be posted as soon as this one was. I'm sorry, but I'm not a very good writer and coming up with ideas is hard. If you want another chapter sooner I'm going to need some help coming up with ideas for pranks on Kiba and Lee (spoiler-they're going to be the next two chapters and Kankuro will most likely be coming after them) or any of the characters in general.

A big, fat thank you to everyone who reviewed ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino flipped through a magazine as she finished her shift in her family's shop. It was a quiet day, so she perked up when she saw Maki walked through the door. Maki was a civilian and one of her family's top customers, and an avid gossiper as well. Maki also just so happened to be the wife of the man who had overheard the bet.

"You'll never believe what a little birdy told me," Maki said in a sing-song voice.

Ino raised a delicate brow. "Oh?"

Maki set her purse down on the counter and leaned in conspiratorially. "I heard that there was a bet going on about our heroine."

Ino frowned. "If you're just telling me that there's a bet going on about Naru becoming Hokage, it's not really hot gossip."

Maki blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Now Ino was curious. "Haven't you heard the rumors that Tsunade was thinking about retiring? If they're true, Naru's going to become Hokage-or at least her chances are so high there's no point in assuming someone else is gonna get the job."

"Well actually, no," Maki said, not looking at all interested in the new rumor. "The bet I'm talking about concerns her love life."

"Oh?" Ino said, leaning in to give Maki her full attention.

Maki nodded gleefully and whispered to Ino, "Technically, it's over her sex life, or more accurately, her lack of one. Apparently, she's so powerful that men are scared to ask her out so a couple of them made a bet to see who gets her virginity first."

Ino frowned. She and Naru had grown closer during the war, and she didn't like the fact that her friend was being bet on like a horse. "Who were the guys that made the bet? And how many people have you told?"

Maki was disappointed. Ino was usually more enthusiastic over gossip. Oh well, there were plenty of women in the market place. "Umm, I think Jiraiya-sama was the one to propose it but the ones that are actually trying to bed Naru are Kiba-san, Neji-san, and Lee-san. Oh, and I think the copy-cat nin and some ambassador from the sand."

"Thanks," Ino said, "Who else did you tell this to?"

Maki was startled; she had never seen Ino this serious before. "Umm, nobody else, why?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

"But Ino, this is great gossip," Maki couldn't help the whine that came out at the end.

Ino glared at her friend. "No-no one else hears this, got it? And make sure your husband and anyone else he told to keep quiet too."

"Fine." Maki huffed and stomped out, nearly forgetting her purse in her haste.

Ino sighed and looked at the clock, making a mental note to find Naru as soon as possible. 'I wonder how she's going to react to this. Poor Naru.'

* * *

Ino had been looking for Naru for over an hour. She just couldn't find the blond haired nin anywhere. She had checked with Iruka, the Hokage, all the ramen booths…Ino slapped her forehead. She had forgotten the training grounds. The blond rarely left them nowadays and, true to her guess, she found Naru at the training grounds with Gaara.

"Hey Ino," Naru greeted with a bright smile. "What's up? You look upset, are you alright?"

Ino sighed. "Hello Naru, hello Gaara. I heard some gossip and I think you'd like to hear about it too."

Naru grimaced. "I really don't know what you like about gossip. Why do you even bother with it?"

"I agree. Naru and I have suffered enough of the crap to last us the rest of our lives," Gaara stated quietly.

Ino frowned at them. "First off, gossip is a great way to get information-really Naru; you should know that seeing as your mentor is the best spy master out there. And secondly, I wouldn't bother you if I didn't see this as important," she snapped.

Naru held her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, what's so important that I have to listen to the crap?"

"You're gonna want to sit down and you too, Gaara." Naru and Gaara exchanged a look before shrugging and sitting down on the grass next to Ino. Ino sighed and decided that she might as well be blunt about it. "There's a bet on who's gonna take your virginity, Naru."

Naru sat there shell shocked, not even noticing the enormous killing intent coming off of Gaara. "What?" Naru managed to croak out.

Ino looked at her sympathetically. "Apparently the male population is too scared to do anything about their lust for you so some of them decided to make it into a bet."

"Who?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Stop with the killing intent, you've probably already scared most of Konoha into hiding," Ino said sharply. She glared at Gaara until he eventually managed to reign in his anger. "You're not going to like this Naru. I heard that Jiraiya proposed the bet, but he's not actually a part of the stupid thing. I think the people you're gonna have to watch out for are Kiba, Lee, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, and some ambassador from the sand, which I'm assuming is Kankuro since Temari and Gaara are here-where do you think you're going, Gaara?"

"I'm going to go kill the idiots. Really, I'm sure you won't even noticed the difference," Gaara said, not even breaking stride at Ino's question.

Even Naru managed a laugh at Gaara's statement. "Gaara, come back," Naru said, "you aren't allowed to kill any of them, it's too much paperwork."

Gaara stopped at the mention of more paperwork. Paperwork has been his greatest enemy since becoming the Kazekage. Ino stared at Naru in shock. "Naru, did I just hear you use logic?"

That managed to snap Naru out of it. "Oi, not funny Ino!"

"Naru, Ino," Gaara looked pleadingly at them. "If I make it look like an accident, will that count? Or will they be okay with me killing my brother?"

Ino and Naru stared in shock before bursting out in laughter. "Thanks Gaara," Naru said with a smile.

Gaara looked confused and then childlike excitement shone through his eyes. "I can kill them?"

"No Gaara," Ino said between fits of laughter. "But we're gonna have so much fun with this."

"Oh?" Naru look inquiringly over at her friend.

Gaara pouted. "Please?" he tried one more time.

Ino shook her head. "No. Besides," Ino continued, "you were supposed to have out grown the psychotic, homicidal urges."

"Which is exactly why they'll never suspect a thing," Gaara pleaded.

Naru chuckled. "As much as I appreciate the fact that you care enough to be just as pissed as I am about the whole mess, I don't want them to get hurt over this."

Naru felt betrayed. It wasn't like her friends were trying to kill her, and honestly she expected this sort of idiotic behavior from her dear godfather and Kiba and Kankuro. Plus, they were drunk. That just made their stupidity levels higher. She was surprised Neji and Lee were in on it, and a little hurt by the fact that they didn't seem to respect her. But she really felt betrayed because Kakashi was in on it. She had been fighting all those stupid little crushes she kept having for her sensei, until she decided that she really did love Kakashi and stopped fighting it. Although she really wasn't expecting him to return those feelings, it hurt that she had to learn that he didn't seem to respect her at all.

Ino sighed as she saw Naru get a faraway look in her eye. Ino had managed to drag a confession out of Naru over her feelings for Kakashi a couple weeks earlier, so she understood the feelings of betrayal Naru was going through. "Naru," Ino murmured, "I get it. You feel betrayed. But don't mope, work through it and figure it out with Kakashi-sensei. As much as I'd like to beat the bastard up, I know you want to figure out what his problem is and you might as well get him to tell you his side of the story."

Naru sighed. "Thanks Ino. I'm just gonna need a lot of distractions for the next couple of weeks."

Ino smirked at Naru. "In that case, I have an idea," Ino said as her grin grew. "How does Konoha's number-one prankster feel about going back in business?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You know, writing this chapter sucked. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out, but gah…I wrote it, I trashed it, I wrote it again, it was trash again, and then it happened again before I managed to come up with this, which was completely different from my original idea of this chapter. Hmm, now that I think about it that's probably a good thing. Anyway, rant over.

I'm sorry about the wait and I'm hoping that the next chapter will come faster. Just a warning, I pretty much have the end figured out-heck, I had that written in my head before the first chapter was done- but these stupid middle chapters are kicking my butt. Luckily, there's only one or two before I hit the chapters I've already got planned out so bear with me.

Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"No."

"Please. Please, please, please."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Ino!" Naru shouted. "I can barely stand to look at them right now, much less date any of them."

"But Naru," Ino pressed, "what better way to get under their guard than to start dating them."

Naru opened her mouth and then closed it when she couldn't come up with a counter argument. The three of them-Naru, Ino, and Gaara- were in the backroom of Ino's family shop and Naru was losing the argument. Ino grinned in triumph, but quickly wiped the smirk of her face when she saw Gaara's glare. Gaara liked the idea of raising a little hell but he was trying not to strangle Ino right now. Honestly, Naru's a master prankster-afterall, she's been one for almost all her life-who cares about their guards?

"I still don't want to," Naru muttered under her breath.

Ino shot an exasperated look at Naru. "Well, what's a better way than to keep their guards down?" Ino asked. "They wouldn't think you would prank them during your date and everybody else just thinks you had a bad date and are getting back at them."

Naru huffed. "Ino," Naru whined, "I wouldn't date any of them in the first place. Kiba smells, Kankuro's weird-seriously, what guy wears more make-up than any women I know? -Lee is…well Lee and he may be sweet but the guy has too much energy even for me, Neji's finally getting the stick out of his ass, and Kakashi's my ex-sensei."

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's where you being the number one unpredictable ninja comes in handy. It doesn't matter what you would normally do because that doesn't exist. And stop glaring at me Gaara! It's a damn good plan and you know it," Ino shouted.

Gaara stayed stone faced and stopped glaring at Ino to glance up at the clock. He stood up and said, "I have a meeting with the Hokage. I will see you later, Naru."

Naru smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure to fill you in on Ino's harebrained scheme when I see you again," Naru said, ignoring Ino's indignant gasp.

"Naru," Ino said as Gaara walked out, "I really do like my idea and think it'll work."

"Of course you like your idea," Naru said flabbergasted.

Ino smirked. "I know, I know. But look at it this way, you get some well, erm…interesting dating experience and Gaara gets an excuse to terrorize the idiots. It's a plan where most go home happy."

"What do you get out of it?" Naru asked, narrowing her eyes.

Naru shivered at the scary look that came over Ino's face. "I get great gossip. It won't be about your dates so wipe that look off your face. I get to be the one spreading the news of their, err, misfortunes around. Haha, this is gonna be great!" Ino cackled gleefully.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Naru murmured under her breath.

Ino smiled sweetly, causing Naru to shudder a bit, wondering when her friend had gone insane. "Anyways, what were you planning on doing to them?" Ino asked.

Naru hmmd thoughtfully. "Not sure," she confessed, "Kiba's going to be hard to prank because of Akamaru and that damn nose of his. I have to prank Kankuro fast because there's no guarantee Gaara's not going to strangle him and I don't know when he's leaving. Neji's hair's getting it and possibly Lee's too. As for Kakashi and ero-sennin…" Naru trailed off.

"Still upset?" Ino asked, moving so that she could put her arm around Naru's shoulders. Naru nodded, resting her head on Ino's chest.

"Let's plan the first four's doom first," Ino said, desperately trying to distract Naru, "Then we can focus on the real idiots."

* * *

Naru smiled as she walked to her apartment. She and Ino had spent the rest of the afternoon and a good chunk of the night plotting. She had to say, she really thought Ino was insane when she had suggested the whole dating idea, but now she was starting to warm up to it. Heck, even Gaara liked the idea now. Just as Naru was trying to figure when Ino had gotten so damn persuasive, Kiba jumped down in front of her.

"Hey Naru," Kiba said, looking exhausted.

"Kiba, are you alright? You look like hell," Naru exclaimed, looking over Kiba for injuries.

"Nah. It was just some, uhh, light training, yeah that," he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"If you say so," Naru said, not looking at all convinced.

In truth, Kiba hadn't done anything but look for Naru all day. But he wasn't letting her know that! "Anyway," Kiba smirking, "You wanna go out with me?"

"No," Naru said automatically.

"Aww, come on Naru," Kiba said, still smirking, "why not? It'll be fun."

"No," Naru said, shaking her head rapidly from side to side.

Kiba's smirk melted off his face and he turned on his heel and ran off.

'Shit,' Naru thought, 'I'm supposed to say yes. Oh well, I really don't want to. Poor Kiba he looked like a kicked puppy. Wait, no! I'm not supposed to feel bad.' And so Naru kept walking to her apartment, keeping up a mantra of 'I will not feel bad, I will not feel bad,' before collapsing into her bed and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naru skipped to Ino's apartment. They had decided that today they'd get the supplies need for their pranks and Naru couldn't wait for it. It had been forever since her last prank and she was actually looking forward to this. Just as she was making a mental note to thank Ino for turning around the bad news, she ran into Kiba. Literally.

"Ouch! Jeez Kiba don't jump out in front of people like that!" Naru said while rubbing her nose.

"Sorry," Kiba said while scratching his cheek. "I thought you had this amazing awareness of your surroundings."

"Yeah, on the battlefield," Naru retorted. "I like being able to turn off my ninja mode, ya know. Hey, I just realized something. Where's Akamaru?" Naru asked.

Kiba sighed. "Well, it's really uncommon to separate Inuzuka's and their partners but Hinata's on a solo mission and I figured she could use the nose," Kiba said while using his toe to scratch at the dirt road.

"Ohh," Naru said startled. She had never seen Kiba without Akamaru. She couldn't believe she had missed that detail yesterday. "So, what's up?"

Kiba blushed and asked, "Do you want to go out with me? I know you said no," he said hurriedly, "but I want you to know that the offer still stands and if you change your mind meet me at training grounds eight at two, so, umm, I'll hopefully see you there."

Naru blinked as Kiba ran off. She had thought Kiba would have been super annoying like he usually was instead of being the adorable little dork he was right now. She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

"It's open," Ino called out when Naru knocked on her door. She was practically vibrating with excitement. She never knew pranks could be so much fun and this was only the set up. She couldn't wait for the actual show.

Naru smiled when she saw a bouncing Ino. "Excited much?"

"Come on, come on! I can't wait," Ino said as she dragged Naru into her living room. "Gaara cancelled. He has some meeting with Hokage-sama that he wasn't able to hold off."

"Baa-chan's actually trying to get work done on time?" Naru asked surprised.

Ino laughed. "Nah. I think this one was all Shizune-san."

"Haha. Sounds like nee-chan, alright. Before we get down to business; do you know what's up with Kiba?" Naru asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, he willingly sent off Akamaru, he was acting like an adorable dork instead of his usual brashness, and even though I refused to go out with him yesterday and he went home looking like a kicked puppy, he still asked me out again." Naru explained.

"Oh _that_," Ino said, "well, I did some fishing on the boys and it turns out Kiba's liked Hinata for a pretty long time. He apparently asked her out a little while back and even though Hinata let him down easily, he still took it pretty badly. I guess he's still shy and embarrassed. Oh, and about Akamaru-I guess he wanted Hinata to have a bit more protection but wasn't allowed to go with her."

Naru whistled. "He really likes Hinata."

Ino nodded. "I'm not sure why she said no, actually. It might be her dad," Ino mused.

"Crap!" Naru shouted and punched Ino's coffee table, accidently breaking it in two. "Oh oops, sorry Ino!" Naru quickly said as she surveyed the damage.

Ino simply chucked the broken table out her window and smiled at Naru. "It's okay, I'm used to you and Sakura destroying my furniture by now. Besides, that table was from my aunt for my birthday. I hated it," Ino stated as she grabbed a different one out of her closet.

"Did I ever mention how weird you are?" Naru asked.

Ino shrugged. "Why are you upset anyways?"

Naru sighed. "I can't prank the poor guy if I feel bad for him," she explained.

"Awww" Ino whined, "but I want to prank him."

"Fine, but let's get rid of the fish guts part of the plan."

Ino whooped. "Deal, I didn't want to do that anyway. Wait, didn't you say earlier you said no to him asking you out?" she asked while glaring daggers at Naru.

"Calm down," Naru said hastily, "he said that if I changed my mind I could meet him at training grounds eight at two."

"Do you know when the actual date is?" Ino asked, already planning the main event.

Naru blinked. She hadn't even thought of that. "Umm…"

Ino face-palmed. 'Seriously Naru?' she thought.

Naru scratched her cheek sheepishly before her face lit up. "Oh well, we'll figure that out later. It's time to raise a little hell~" she said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Naru raced to the training grounds. She and Ino had been so immersed in planning that she was already a few minutes late. She still wasn't sure about the whole dating thing but she really didn't want to see Kiba's dejected face again. It made her feel like she was kicking a puppy and it made her far too guilty for her comfort.

Luckily, Kiba was still at the training grounds when Naru arrived. He brightened up and waved her over. "You change your mind?" he asked excitedly.

"Why else would I be here?" Naru said, raising her eyebrows.

"Just making sure. Follow me," Kiba said as he grabbed her hand and took off into the forest. A few minutes later they arrived at small clearing with a little pond in it. At the edge of the pond and under a huge oak tree, there was a little picnic blanket laid out with a small picnic basket and a two bottles of lemonade.

"Wow," Naru said. She looked over at Kiba. "I didn't expect this from you."

Kiba scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I asked my sister for advice," he explained, "She loves this kind of mushy stuff."

Naru smiled at him and went to sit down. She opened up the picnic basket and smiled when she saw some simple sandwiches. She grabbed one for herself and handed one over to Kiba.

"Thanks," Naru said.

Kiba grinned. "Not bad?" he asked.

"Not bad at all," Naru said, smiling.

"Good, then it'll work on Hinata," Kiba said under his breath.

Naru's smile froze. 'And then he had to do that,' Naru thought. She wasn't really to upset-she never will think of Kiba in a romantic way-but it still hurt a little to know that her "date" wasn't even thinking about her.

Kiba noticed Naru's faint killing intent. "Shit," he said, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Naru smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "I know you like Hinata, but you really shouldn't have said that while on a_ date_ with _me_."

Kiba gulped. "I'm sorry! Just, I was hoping I could get some good practice with you…" Kiba trailed off when Naru's killing intent spiked. "Five second head start?" Kiba whimpered.

"Don't worry about it," Naru said, still smiling, "Just go home."

Kiba gulped and took off.

'Hmm,' Naru pondered, 'fish guts don't sound too bad right now.'

* * *

A couple days later, Kiba went to go visit his mother and sister at the clan compound. As he walked inside, he noticed the flowers around his house. It was hard not to, seeing as there was a vase of flowers on almost every table or counter top. Kiba wondered what was going on. His mother usually didn't care for flowers and even his sister, who actually liked the things, rarely ever brought them home.

Kiba shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Right as he opened the doors, he was smacked in the face with a pie. "Oi! What the hell was that for?" Kiba shouted, trying to wipe the crap out of his eyes.

"Watch your tone, young man."

Kiba gulped when he heard his mother's voice. "What did I do?" he asked meekly.

"What did you do?!" Kiba's sister, Hana, asked incredulously from the other side of the room. "What did you do? You baka! When you're out on a date with one girl you don't even _think_ about another one!"

Kiba flinched. "Naru stopped by earlier?" he asked.

Kiba's mom, Tsume, looked at him with an incredulous expression on her face. "You went out with Naru? And you acted like a jerk around _Naru_?"

"You didn't know?" Kiba asked, extremely confused by this point. He was so perplexed; he didn't even notice the second pie flying at him, courtesy of his sister.

"You baka," Hana shouted, "Ino dropped by earlier-apparently someone ordered flowers for us-and asked how you were doing after you botched your date. She didn't say you went on a date with Naru."

Kiba gulped. He didn't know when his mother and his sister developed soft spots for Naru-heck, they've barely talked to each other-but they were almost just as protective of her as Gaara, which meant he had about three seconds to escape. So, he promptly hightailed out of there.

* * *

Kiba was still running from his mother and sister, desperately trying to think of a place to hide. He saw Shino and ran over to him. "Shino, you gotta help me man, my mother and sister are on my tail and if they catch me I'm dead," Kiba pleaded.

Shino just adjusted his glasses and stared at Kiba.

"Help me," Kiba shouted, panic rising.

With a poof of smoke, Shino disappeared "If you used your head, you wouldn't be in this mess, ya know," Tsume growled.

Kiba screamed as he was dragged around town by his ear by Tsume.

* * *

"You know Ino, I gotta say this plan was even better than fish guts," Naru said, emerging from her hiding place on a roof top.

Ino laughed. "Nothing's worse than having your mother punish you."

* * *

AN: Kiba's not a bad guy. Yes, he's a bit insensitive, a bit of a jerk, and very much an idiot; but he has a good heart and he does care for all of his comrades. He just has a little problem with not thinking before he says and does something, which lands him in heaps of trouble.

Hmm...does anyone else think something's off with this chapter? I know I said I was happy with this chapter but really, I was just happy I came up with something 'cause I had this really frustrating writer's block.

Kinda off topic, but I'm looking for more KakaXFem!Naruto fanfics. If you could suggest any by pm or review or something I'd really appreciate it 'cause they're my favorite pairing.

Reviews always help and I'd love to hear any other ideas people have or if I'm missing something.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just a note on my last chapter. I know it was pretty fast paced and I wasn't too happy with that but after trashing three different chapters I just went with whatever my doubtfully sane mind came up with. I guess part of the problem with the Kiba chapter was I just don't see Kiba and Naru ever being more than just friends, so after trying to make the date longer for a couple of hours and nearly trashing the stupid thing again, I decided to end my frustration and make poor Kiba screw it up before it even started. I really don't want to do any more chapters like that and I'm thinking I might do what williamsangel88 suggested and split up the date and prank into two different chapters. As for the rest of my story, well…I'd love to give you guys some spoilers but no matter how much I try to plan some things out, the chapters that I like almost always turn out different from my original idea and the chapters that I do write out the way I plan them, I almost always change them because I think of something random anyways.

Anyways, on that note, I'm really, really sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I had originally planned on having a new chapter up by Thursday or Friday, and then have another one up by Sunday at the latest. But then all of my teachers have to ruin my plans and schedule by having a stupid competition over who could assign the most homework. Well, it isn't an official competition-although my psychotic French teacher admitted that he's trying to assign us more homework than any of our other teachers so that we would focus on his class more. Anyway, after having to write four different essays over the course of three days, two new projects for French, a ton of notes, homework questions, and another project for a different class, and tons of math and physics problems, I was a little worn out. Sorry for the rant but if you'll take pity on me and stop mentally throwing rotten tomatoes at me for not updating soon enough, I hope you'll forgive me for the wait and enjoy the new chapter.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. XD Feel free to let me know if there's something I'm missing, any ideas I should use in my story, or if I'm on the right track or not. ^_^

Oh boy, that was an obnoxiously long author's note. On with the story! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning: a bit of cursing in this chapter.**

* * *

Gaara was in a strangely good mood. If he didn't have a reputation to keep up, he'd be skipping down the street whistling "Well He's a Jolly Good Fellow" right now. Thanks to Tsunade's hatred of paperwork, she found a little detail in the village set up that allowed her to use several highly-trusted secretaries to deal with the paperwork that was usually dealt with by the kage. 'I really have to thank Tsunade for the tip,' Gaara thought, 'no more paperwork for me~.' And Gaara already knew who his first victim- 'I mean secretary' Gaara mentally corrected-was going to be.

Gaara found his brother flirting with a couple of waitresses at the dango shop. Kankuro was a self-claimed bachelor for life and it didn't look like that plan was ever going to change. And despite what Kankuro thought, Gaara didn't want him to marry anybody, even Naru, Kami knows he'd make a terrible husband. "Kankuro," Gaara called.

Kankuro spun and greeted his brother with an enthusiastic "What's up!"

"I have a job for you," Gaara said. "And I need you to come with me immediately."

"Aww," Kankuro whined, "but I'm on vacation."

"No, you're on a diplomatic mission, and you're only getting paid when you actually do your work," Gaara deadpanned, "Now come." Gaara turned on his heel, expecting Kankuro to follow.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out with these lovely ladies for a bit longer," Kankuro said with a cheeky grin.

Gaara sighed. Kankuro had finally stopped fearing him, but it looked like he needed a reminder as to why Gaara was considered to be one of Suna's strongest Kazekages. Gaara sighed and let some of his sand leak out of his gourd. Kankuro was blissfully unaware of his surroundings until he felt something wrap around his ankle. By the time he noticed what Gaara was doing, he was already in the air and flying to the opposite side of the village. Gaara smiled and started walking towards the area where he had thrown Kankuro, barely holding back the urge to whistle.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Kankuro said as he picked himself out of the crater he had made on impact. "Damn psychotic brothers," he muttered under his breath.

He was brushing the last of the dirt off when he noticed Naru walking a bit farther down the streets. "Hey Naru," he called, running after her disappearing figure. "Oi, Naru wait!" he called when she didn't seem to hear him.

He smiled when she stopped and waved when she noticed him. He slid to halt next to her and asked, "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm heading over to Ichiraku's," Naru replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Kankuro asked.

"Umm, sure. If you'd like," Naru said, frowning at him.

'Why's she frowning at me, do I something on my face or something?' Kankuro thought. "Great, let's call it a date," he said, not noticing Naru's scowl deepen. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the street.

"Hey Kankuro, do you even know where you're going?" Naru asked from behind him. Kankuro stopped and turned around with a sheepish look on his face, causing Naru to sigh. "And why are we calling this a date?" she asked, still frowning.

Kankuro chuckled nervously, just now noticing her frown. 'Shit, what do I do?' he thought panickedly. "Umm, we're both going to lunch together, so technically, it's a date," he said, crossing his fingers and hoping she'd just go with it.

Naru didn't say anything before her face lit up. "Does that mean you're paying?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, relieved that Naru wasn't going to throw a fit. 'This bet's going to be easier than I thought,' Kankuro smiled to himself as Naru dragged him down the street.

* * *

Kankuro stared in shock as he watched Naru devour her seventeenth bowl. She hadn't said anything except a quick hi to the owner, a man named Teuchi, before a bowl was immediately placed in front of her. Kankuro was amazed Teuchi didn't even have to ask for an order and Naru always seemed to have a new bowl ready for her right as she finished her current one. 'Where the hell does she even put it all?' Kankuro asked himself, trying to find an inch of fat on Naru's toned body. He was already starting to regret offering to pay for her meal. He was going to be broke by the time she was done!

Naru laughed to herself as she watched Kankuro's dismayed expression. Naru loved people's reactions to the amount of ramen she could eat, it never got old. Naru polished off her twentieth bowl before feeling a stab of pity for the unsuspecting boy. "So Kankuro, how's life in Suna treating you?" she asked, turning to give him her full attention.

Kankuro picked his jaw off the ground and answered with a simple "fine."

"Come on," Naru whined, "you've at least had to have had some interesting missions at some point."

Kankuro chuckled. Naru never changed. "Well, there was this one time where I accidentally trapped Gaara in one of my puppets. Lucky for him, I managed to stop my other puppet from driving a couple dozen swords through him but he still broke my puppet, damn bastard!"

Naru chuckled, "How'd you manage to get Gaara into your puppet in the first place?"

Kankuro smiled fondly as he remembered the incident. "We were training with some of Gaara's students and one of them was really good at using the substitution jutsu."

"Gaara's taking on students?" Naru asked, surprised.

Kankuro nodded. "Yup, he claims it's his job to "pass down the knowledge of the village" or some crap like that, but I really think it's just an excuse to get out of the office or avoid paperwork and crap like that."

"Haha, "pass down the knowledge of the village,"" Naru asked, holding her sides as she laughed, "that totally sounds like the crap Jiji always said when he was alive."

"Why's it so funny," Kankuro asked.

Naru chuckled as she wiped away a tear. "He always said stuff like that whenever he talked to my class and he came by a lot 'cause he was trying to avoid his secretary and all the paperwork he had to deal with. She was a real harpy," Naru said, almost as an afterthought.

"The things our Kages do to avoid paperwork, ehh?" Kankuro chuckled. 'Why do I feel like someone's watching me?' he thought.

Naru grinned at him. "Thanks for lunch."

"Leaving already?" Kankuro whined.

Naru laughed at his pout. "Yeah, baa-chan wants to see me for something and I'm gonna be late if I don't get a move on. Thanks again for lunch," Naru called as she ran down the street.

Kankuro chuckled before looking around. 'I could've sworn I felt someone staring at us.' Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and gathered his things so he could leave.

"Hey, did Naru leave," Teuchi asked as he emerged from the back of the booth.

"Oh, yeah. I had offered to pay the bill and she had a meeting so she left," Kankuro explained.

Teuchi gave him a warm smile. "Here's the bill."

Kankuro let out a cry in despair when he saw the number on the bill.

* * *

Naru snickered when she heard Kankuro's wail. 'Idiot, he should've known that my love for ramen is almost as legendary as Tsunade's love for sake,' Naru thought as she walked into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up as she heard Naru walk in. "Hey kiddo, how's the day so far?"

Naru smiled. "Great-I didn't even have to pay for my ramen."

"That wouldn't have happened to be Iruka screaming five seconds ago?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naru.

Naru smirked at her pseudo-sister. "Nope, Kankuro's."

"You tricked my brother into paying for your check at Ichiraku's?" Gaara asked as he entered the office, "That's low and that's coming from me."

"Excuse me, I didn't trick him, he offered," Naru huffed, pretending to be injured, "You know that sweet 'lil me would never trick someone into paying for that monstrosity."

"Bullshit" Gaara and Tsunade dead-panned at the same time.

"Hey, I'm telling the truth you know!" Naru snapped.

"Sure," Tsunade drawled out, "Anyways, I called you here for business, not a chat."

Naru dropped her goofy grin immediately. "What do you got for me?"

"Nothing too serious," Tsunade said. "There are some disturbances in an area and we're suspecting some thieves and bandits, nothing you can't handle. I want you to go round up the bandits and give back whatever they've stolen, unless it's from somewhere too far away. It'll take you a couple hours tops and you can be back here just in time for a bit of training with me, got it?"

"Sure," Naru said, "but why do want me to do this? I thought this was the kind of stuff for genin or rookie-chunin."

"I recommended you," Gaara said, "It'll only take you a couple of hours to get there but it's normally a little under a day's travel if you're going at a normal shinobi place. Plus, I figured you'd like the town and wouldn't mind the sights, even if you're only there for an hour or two."

Tsunade picked up from where Gaara left off. "I don't normally bother with recommendations from any foreigners-no offense Gaara-but I figured that you'd like the mission money and you'll get it done fast and you write short mission reports, which means less paperwork for me," Tsunade explained.

Naru snorted, "I swear you get lazier everyday baa-chan."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and tossed Naru a scroll and an envelope.

Naru eyed the items. "Uh, baa-chan, I thought I was supposed to get paid after the mission was over?"

"We figured you'd appreciate the money to buy some souvenirs, so you're getting paid early," Gaara explained.

Naru shot the two Kages a questioning look before leaving to go get packed for her mission.

* * *

Naru was delighted with her mission and couldn't wait to get back so that she could give a hug to Tsunade and Gaara. It turned out that the town that had a couple of "thieves"-which were actually a couple of pranksters goofing around-and also held a recently opened joke shop. The joke shop was every prankster's dream. Exploding tags that actually sprayed slime and muck, smoke bombs that actually held itching powder or colored smoke that would stain and not come off for a couple of days, sweets that would make you puke, faint, or bleed, and all sorts of other stuff. Naru had spent all of her money in that place. The owners, a pair of red-headed twins, had even given her their mail-order address and a complimentary box of goodies.

Naru hummed as she skipped through the gates and up to the Hokage tower. She was in such a good mood that she had even hugged Jiraiya as she passed the hot springs.

Naru even tackled Tsunade to the ground when she saw her. "Thank you baa-chan," Naru said as she helped Tsunade up.

Tsunade gave Naru a mock glare, but she couldn't stay too mad whenever Naru was happy. "And why did you feel the need to jump me?"

Naru ignored the question and raced around the corner to tackle/hug Gaara. Gaara smiled and squeezed back. "I'm assuming you found the joke shop?"

Naru nodded and laughed. "Oh Kami, there was a joke shop there?" Tsunade asked, looking as though she was about to get a heart attack.

"Calm down baa-chan, you're not the target," Naru said in a sing-song voice as she skipped out the door.

'Kami help whoever is,' Tsunade thought as she grabbed a bottle of sake.

* * *

"Hey Naru."

Naru stopped her skipping when she saw Kankuro run up to her. "Yo, what's up?" she asked when he reached her.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow." Kankuro asked, giving Naru a cocky grin.

Naru practically glowed. 'This is the perfect chance to try it out!' "I'd love to," Naru said with a huge smile.

'Ha! I'm so winning this,' Kankuro thought, 'hmm, I think I'll still go with the fancy restaurant idea though, it'll be a good idea to butter her up.' "How about dinner at the Koi Pond?" he asked.

"Isn't that supposed to be like, super fancy or something?" Naru asked with a frown.

"Is that a problem?"

Naru chuckled sheepishly. "I've never been to a fancy restaurant so I have to find a dress that's formal enough. Could we put it off a day so I can find the right clothes?"

"Sure," Kankuro said with a smile. 'Damn, one more day. And why do I feel someone watching me again?' "Why don't I pick you up a seven then?" he asked, trying to shake off the nervous feeling he was getting.

"Sound good to me. Well, I'm beat so I'll see ya around. Bye," Naru said before she took off.

"Bye, Naru," Kankuro called after her. He nervously checked around him, but after finding nothing, he ran to his hotel room.

Neither of them had noticed the figure on the roof, watching them the whole time.

* * *

Ino groaned when she heard banging on her door. She blearily looked up at her clock and saw that it was six in the morning. 'Well fuck that,' Ino thought as she laid back down, trying to ignore the banging from outside. Ino sighed in relief when the banging stopped, only to fall out of bed when she heard a crash. Ino ran out of her room to see Naru picking her door back up and pushing it in the doorway. "What the hell Naru," Ino shouted, "It's bloody six in the morning."

Naru grinned up at her. "You didn't answer you door," Naru stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Naru, that doesn't- oh never mind it's too early for this shit and nothing will get through that bloody thick skull of yours," Ino growled.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a ball of sunshine in the morning?" Naru asked.

"Shut up," Ino growled, "Get out." Ino didn't even bother to see if Naru followed her orders as she walked back to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed.

Naru glared at Ino's retreating back. She walked over to the kitchen and found an empty flower vase. Naru grinned evilly as she walked into Ino's bedroom. Gathering a lungful of air, Naru yelled "Wakie, wakie" as she dumped the ice cold water on Ino.

Needless to say, Ino was up and running pretty damn fast. Unfortunately for Naru, Ino was now after her blood.

"Calm down Ino," Naru screamed as she ran around Konoha's already busy market place. Naru made a fatal mistake stopping to check and see if Ino was still chasing after her. Naru had miscalculated how fast a pissed Ino could run. Naru screamed as Ino slammed Naru through a cabbage cart and into a little alleyway.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ wake me up like that again," Ino growled as she pulled back a fist to punch Naru.

"My cabbages!"

Ino and Naru looked over to see a very upset man holding up a couple of ruined cabbages. "Oops," Ino muttered under her breath.

"My cabbages," the man cried again, looking a little deranged. "Who did it, who did it," he cried walking in circles, glaring at everyone around.

Ino and Naru exchanged a look before hightailing it out if there.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ino asked, cradling her fourth cup of coffee.

Naru shot Ino a look. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're weird, maybe even borderline insane?" Naru asked, "Seriously Ino. One moment you're screaming like a banshee and then you get a little sip of coffee and you're as sweet as a cookie."

Ino laughed. "For the record, it takes more than just a sip. I'm actually on my fourth cup ya know. Besides, caffeine makes the world go round. So, why did you feel the need to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"I need a fancy dress for my date with Kankuro-oh, remind me to give the stuff to Gaara later-and you're the best person I could ask for help with that," Naru explained.

"What's the stuff?" Ino asked.

Naru gave Ino an evil smile. "Just remind me," Naru said cryptically, "I'll explain later."

"Fine, be all secretive around me, why would I care?" Ino grumbled. "So we're going dress shopping, huh? When's the date?"

"Tomorrow evening at the Koi Pond and you're helping me get ready for it by the way," Naru said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ino sang, "The dress shop we're going to-it's called Iwasawa's Dresses- won't open for a couple more hours. Kankuro's so going to ask to sleep with you the minute you get to your apartment, you know that right?"

Naru gave Ino a foxy grin. "I know. He's not getting it but how else am I gonna get a fancy dinner that I don't have to pay for?"

* * *

Ino and Naru walked into Iwasawa's Dresses a little after noon. The owner of the store, a petite girl with shoulder length brownish red hair and light brown eyes emerged from the back. "Hello Ino. It's good to see you," the girl said as she hugged Ino. The girl gave Naru a smile and offered her hand, saying "I'm Iwasawa, it's nice to meet you…"

"Naru," Naru filled in while shaking Iwasawa's hand.

"We're looking for a fancy date night dress for Naru," Ino said poking through the racks of dresses, "what do you got?"

Iwasawa walked around Naru, looking over every inch of Naru. Naru was surprised that Iwasawa managed to scrutinize her without making her feel uncomfortable at all. "I have a lovely pink dress that would look great on you," Iwasawa stated before moving to grab a dress of a rack.

"No," Naru said, backing away, "No, no, no, no, no. I do not wear pink."

Iwasawa gave Naru an offended look. "Better than orange or black."

"No," Naru said, grabbing Ino so that she could hide behind her.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. "You go up against hundreds of enemy nin and don't even bat an eye yet you're terrified of a pretty pink dress? What are we going to do with you?" Ino cried dramatically.

"No," Naru whimpered behind Ino's back.

Iwasawa rolled her eyes. "Fine, yellow's out, no orange or black, you won't wear pink, I don't like your hair color with green, brown's disgusting with few exceptions, gray's a no no, so we're left with red, blue and purple."

Naru nodded, emerging from her hiding place behind Ino. "Fine with me. What are you thinking of?"

Iwasawa walked around her store humming under her breath. Ino dragged Naru over to one of the couches and sat down. "Don't bother her," Ino ordered, "This is the magic of Iwasawa. She chooses a dress and it always seems to be just the dress you were looking for and it almost always fits you perfectly."

"So, we just wait?" Naru asked, frowning at the thought of doing nothing.

Ino laughed at Naru's expression. "It won't take too long," Ino reassured her.

"Here we are," Iwasawa said holding up a dress. Ino shot Naru an "I-told-you-so" look. Naru stared at the gorgeous kimono Iwasawa held in her arms. It was a deep blue with a trail of rose pink flowers and deep green leaves flowing from the right hip down to the left side. There were little gold streaks snaking through the trail of flowers and the obi was gold as well. When Iwasawa shifted her arms, Naru noticed that the deep blue was not a solid blue, but was actually made up by a variety of light blue and dark blue strands, giving it a shimmery effect.

Iwasawa grinned when she saw Naru's star struck face. She managed to free one of her hands and hauled Naru off to the dressing rooms. Naru almost ripped her clothes off so that she could try on the kimono, ignoring Iwasawa's laugh at her eagerness. The dress fit beautifully. Naru inherited a hell of a figure and the dress complimented it beautifully, clinging in all the right places.

Ino walked into the dressing room and frowned. "You're not wearing that on your date," Ino said.

"What! Why not?" Naru asked as she whipped around.

"It's too pretty," Ino said with a superior look.

Naru gave Ino a dumbfounded look.

Ino sighed. "Naru, you're going on this date for a bit of experience and you're planning on pranking the guy later. That dress belongs to a special occasion and what you're going on with Kankuro isn't special," Ino explained.

"But, it's so pretty," Naru looked longingly into the mirror.

Ino grinned. "Well, look at the tomboy, finally starting to act like a princess, eh? I know it's pretty, but that's the type of dress that supposed to have special memories associated with it. Save it for a special time and when you meet someone who wants to be with you for you. Iwasawa, can you find another dress for us?"

Iwasawa nodded and walked out, politely refraining from asking any questions. Naru sighed and pouted. "Fine, but if there aren't any guys with balls in the next two years, you're taking me out to have the time of my life, got it?"

"All this for a dress?" Ino teased, "I told you Iwasawa was good."

Naru sighed again and got ready to try on the next dress.

* * *

Kankuro showed up couple minutes late to escort Naru to their date. Naru was surprised he wasn't wearing his usual make-err, war paint, but then again, this was a fancy dinner. Naru gave Kankuro a big smile, who was wearing a formal black suit. Naru was wearing a white kimono with little purple flowers decorating the hem and a purple obi. Ino had helped Naru with her hair and make-up, and while it wasn't anything too big, the effect was just as stunning.

Kankuro offered his arm to Naru and they both headed to the Koi Pond. "So, how have you been the past two days?" Naru tried to make some light chit-chat.

"Hmm…not too much, well Kiba challenged me to a eating contest," Kankuro replied.

"Oh?"

"Well," Kankuro said with a grin, "I was at the dango shop and Kiba comes at me trying to look all high and mighty and challenges me to a competition. The only problem was he couldn't really challenge me to a fight 'cause there's all those stupid formalities."

"You know baa-chan wouldn't be stupid enough to start a war over something stupid like that," Naru interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's still pretty troublesome," Kankuro explained, "but the last time a mist nin had visited Suna, he wanted to see how well he could do when there wasn't any water around. We had a friendly dual but accidently caused some damage on an old playground. It wasn't anything too serious and the park had been roped off because it had been declared unsafe anyways. But some old fart got their panties in a bunch, claiming the Mist was trying to start a war or some bullshit like that. You know how Gaara got over his sleeping problems, right?"

Naru nodded. "Took him several years didn't it?"

"Yup," Kankuro continued, "The amount of paperwork that came from all the ruckus the old fart was starting with the civilians kept Gaara up for nearly three weeks. Gaara nearly killed the guy because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to sleep normally again."

Naru chuckled. "More paperwork and less sleep for a Kage. I'm amazed the guy lived."

Kankuro nodded, "Good point but a couple weeks later the guy died. Hmm, I wonder…anyways, back to my story, Kiba decided to challenge me to dango eating contest-"

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Naru asked with a foxy grin.

"Just wait 'til the end," Kankuro said, returning Naru's smirk with one of his own, "towards the end, we both looked like a couple of chipmunks. Then, Kiba tried to shove another stick of dango in his mouth, but he had forgotten about the stick. So, he stabs his mouth with the stick, spits out all his dango onto the snake lady-err, her name's Anki, Aniki,…"

"Anko," Naru manages between laughs.

"Yeah that's it. She looks at him and starts counting down from five. Kiba was too scared to take advantage of the five second head start she had given him so he didn't get very far by the time she started chasing him. The poor guy ended up in the hospital from some minor poisoning."

"Aww, poor Kiba," Naru said, still shaking with laughter.

Kankuro gave her a wry grin. "I'm sure that sounds very convincing when you're about to fall down laughing. Anyway, here we are."

Naru regained some control over herself and looked up at the restaurant. It didn't look too big on the outside but the entrance was surrounded by a beautiful array of flowers and two small fountains on either side of the doorway. As Kankuro and Naru walked inside, Naru saw a little stream with a glass covering running through the restaurants floor. "Kankuro, a dinner reservation for two," Kankuro said when he reached the hostess's podium.

"Yes, right this way," a pretty girl with ashy blond hair said as she escorted them through the restaurant. Naru giggled when she saw koi fish swimming in the stream beneath her feet, causing the waitress to shoot her a grin. "This will be you table for tonight," the hostess said when they reached a table that was on a little platform overlooking a little pond.

"Thank you," Naru said as she sat down in the chair Kankuro pulled out for her. "Guess we now know why it's called the Koi Pond," Naru said when she saw the koi fish swimming in the little pond.

"This is the reason why I like Konoha," Kankuro said, seemingly out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"You don't get stuff like this in Suna," Kankuro gestured to the restaurant, "I mean, in Konoha you're able to make neat restaurants out of your environment but in Suna you can't. Well," Kankuro said with a thoughtful tone, "you could, but no one wants to deal with a bunch of sand, scorpions, and snakes."

"No, I don't think that would attract the tourists," Naru said giggling.

The two of them were interrupted by a waiter, who politely asked for their orders. After the man had left, Kankuro asked "Why didn't you order any alcohol? You're of age, aren't you?"

Naru scrunched up her nose. "I don't even know why you like the stuff. It tastes disgusting," Naru said.

"Aww, don't be like that," Kankuro said in a teasing voice, "Can't hold your alcohol or something?"

"Can't get drunk," Naru deadpanned.

"What?" Kankuro asked disbelievingly.

"I can't get drunk," Naru repeated, "I have too fast of a metabolism. I technically get drunk the instant the stuff touches my tongue but I don't stay that way because I burn through the alcohol before it hits my stomach."

"Seriously?" Kankuro asked, shocked and a little jealous.

Naru smirked, "Yup, benefits of having Kurama in me."

"Damn I'm jealous," Kankuro muttered, "think off all those drinking contests you could win."

"Been there, done that," Naru answered with a smirk. "Gamabunta-ya know, the big toad dude-challenged me to a drinking contest when I turned twenty. He lost after five hours of drinking and a couple hundred vats of sake."

"You're telling me you won a drinking contest against a toad who's like the size of a tailed beast?" Kankuro asked incredulously.

Naru nodded smugly. "Ero-sennin and several of the toads had a bet going on who would win. I was the only one who bet on me besides granny Shima, so I won all of the money. I'm pretty much set for life."

"Shima didn't want any of the money?" Kankuro asked.

"Nah, toads don't need money but a couple of them get money from random errands or they find while their delivering messages and it all adds up, plus Ero-sennin's pretty damn rich from all those books he writes. Granny Shima got all the chocolate covered bugs and other random bug candies and treats and I got the money," Naru explained.

"Chocolate covered bugs?" Kankuro asked, looking revolted.

Naru made a face. "It's not as bad as it sounds but it's still gross."

Kankuro shuddered. "I would imagine," he said, "enough of that, here comes our food."

The two continued to swap random stories throughout the rest of their dinner. After Kankuro paid the bill he offered to walk Naru home. As he offered his arm to Naru, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them.

"You okay Kankuro?" Naru asked when Kankuro looked over his shoulder for a third time.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Kankuro asked, looking over his shoulder again.

"No," Naru said with a frown, "why?"

"I've been getting this feeling like someone's watching me for the past couple of days," Kankuro said.

"If you're uncomfortable, I could do a quick scan by going into Kyuubi mode," Naru offered.

Kankuro didn't want to ruin the evening by acting like a paranoid idiot. "No, no," he said hastily, "I'm probably just paranoid just because it's not Suna."

"Damn shinobi instincts?" Naru offered with a grin.

"Damn shinobi instincts," Kankuro agreed as he laughed. When they reached Naru's door, Kankuro spun Naru around and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I don't know about you, but I don't want this evening to end," he said huskily, trying to swoop in for another kiss.

Naru evaded him and quickly unlocked her door. She put her hand on Kankuro's chest and gave him a small push. "Kankuro, it's been one date," Naru said gently.

"So?" he asked, trying to get another kiss.

Naru's eyes hardened. "No, I don't sleep around with just anyone. Please don't ruin this night," Naru pleaded.

Kankuro sighed and backed away. "Fine."

"Aww, come on Kankuro, don't be like that," Naru said, "I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. I even got you a present on my last mission."

"Oh?" Kankuro asked. "Wait a second. Friendship?"

Naru scoffed. "Two friendly dates? Come on Kankuro. Don't leave just yet, I'll go get your present," Naru said, escaping before Kankuro could claim to be her boyfriend or something ridiculous like that. She ran over to the small pile of supplies she had gotten from the joke shop and made her way back over to Kankuro.

"Here," she said as she handed over a small tube of cream, "I know make-up can be a pain in the butt to remove and this stuff works like a charm."

"It's not make-up, it's war-paint," Kankuro huffed before saying thanks for the small tube.

"But we're not at war Kankuro," Naru said with a giggle, "therefore it's make-up."

Kankuro rolled his eyes before saying goodnight and heading back over to his hotel. 'Damn,' he thought, 'how long will it take to bed Naru?'

After Naru had shut her door, their silent stalker crept away.

* * *

AN: I bet none of you can guess who their stalker is :D Well, you probably can, I'm not good at keeping stuff from being obvious. Simply because this chapter ended up WAY longer than I had originally planned, I'm thinking I'm going to do what williamsangel88 had suggested for this chapter and I'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow in hopes of you guys forgiving me for holding out on you guys for a week. No guarantees though, no telling what will happen to my schedule.

Naru's dress will reappear later. I'm not usually someone who thinks there's a big deal over what clothes people wear or something but sometimes there's just some special outfit-whether it's a warm hoodie and your favorite pair of jeans or it's a fancy dress-that makes you feel better and special. Kinda like comfort foods only no weight gain that bites you in the ass later. Maybe if I can get my lazy ass off my bed and finish the pic of Naru's kimono and get my stupid scanner/printer/piece-of-crap to start working again I can post it on here or a link or whatever.

Hmm…well that's about all I can think of at the moment. Remember to review or pm me and tell me what you think of the story so far ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed XD And for the references from last chapter-sorry if it annoyed anyone but I couldn't help myself :D I actually drew the kimono that I described last chapter but unless my stupid scanner will start working again I won't be able to post the link, grr…hmm never thought I'd go all girly over the silly thing. Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade heaved an annoyed sigh as she looked at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Seriously, why, oh why must she have to deal with the crap? Even though she was technically allowed to have an army of secretaries deal with it, they all had to be interviewed for security and competency rules and that was going to take forever. 'Then again,' Tsunade thought, 'Naru has all those beautiful little shadow clones, and if I call it Hokage training she won't have to go through the security process, heck Naru will jump right on the pile if I call it Hokage training.' Tsunade cackled gleefully. Tsunade turned to look out her window. 'Hmm, it's still a little early to wake Naru up,' Tsunade thought, 'but then again, if it's worded right I won't have to be bothered with a cranky Naru. Still pretty early though. Ugh, fine, I'll wait half an hour.' Tsunade's musings were interrupted by Gaara walking into her office.

"Good morning Hokage," Gaara greeted.

"Why are you up so early?" Tsunade asked, "I thought you loved your sleep right now?"

Gaara snickered. "I do, but you have a meeting with Kankuro in an hour and I want to see your reaction."

Tsunade blinked. "Should I be worried?" she asked. She had never seen Gaara in such a happy mood without Naru around.

Gaara's grin got wider. "Nope."

'Yup, now I'm worried,' Tsunade thought. She narrowed her eyes at her fellow Kage, remembering a little detail from yesterday. "Gaara, do mind waking up Naru and having her here in twenty minutes? Tell her I have some business to discuss with her."

Gaara looked at the clock. He looked as though he was having a small internal debate over something before shrugging and disappearing.

Tsunade called Shizune into her office and ordered her to bring all of the paperwork into her office as fast as she could. Soon, nearly the entire office was filled with paperwork. "Ehh, looks like my procrastination really did get worse,' Tsunade thought with a sheepish look on her face, 'Kami, I can't wait for Naru to take office.'

Tsunade heard a groan from her window. She whipped around to see Naru use her window like the front door. "That better not be all for me," Naru said with a look of disgust at the piles.

"It's called Hokage training," Tsunade retorted.

"No, it's called you are a lazy ass," Naru said with a snort.

Tsunade glared at Naru. "It doesn't matter what you call it," Tsunade said, "You have shadow clones, you have to deal with this at some point, you are my subordinate, so get to it. You're helping me deal with my procrastination so start spamming shadow clones," Tsunade said with a snarl.

"This is slave labor," Naru insisted.

Naru quailed under the glare Tsunade gave her. She panicked when she saw Tsunade's face twist into a sugar coated smile. "Honey," Tsunade said in an awful, honey-sweet voice, "You don't have any blackmail material at the moment. I, however, have tons right now. So get to it." Tsunade said the last part with a growl.

'Kami, baa-chan's terrifying,' Naru thought as she started making shadow clones. She tried looking over at Gaara for some help but he refused to look her in the eye. How he managed to do that when there were over fifty Narus was beyond her.

"Naru, get all of your shadow clones out of here," Gaara ordered, "Kankuro's due here in five minutes."

Tsunade and Naru blinked in confusion. "You really think he'll actually show up?" Naru asked.

Tsunade was extremely confused. "What the hell am I missing here?" she demanded.

Gaara smirked. "Oh you'll see," he said with a smug tone, "and yes, he'll show up Naru. He's been putting off this meeting for a while and both me and the Hokage threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't show up."

Naru laughed. "Here," she tossed a camera over to Gaara, "get some good blackmail material for me." Naru laughed again before running out of the office, all seventy five shadow clones in tow.

'What the hell is going on here,' Tsunade thought. Then Kankuro flew into her office. Tsunade blinked when she saw Kankuro's face. It looked like he had a ton of cover-up on his face. It was way too dark and extremely streaky. 'Do I see purple under it,' Tsunade wondered.

Kankuro snarled when he heard clicking noises. He spun around to see Gaara smirking behind a camera. "What the hell," Kankuro growled.

Gaara tapped his chin thoughtfully while holding the camera off to the side. "Good question dear brother," he said in a monotone voice, "looks like you need some help washing off that dreadful make-up." Kankuro didn't even realize the water flying at him 'til it hit him in the face.

A sputtering and dripping Kankuro turned to face Tsunade. Tsunade burst out laughing when she saw what Kankuro was trying to hide under the make-up. His normally painted face was a streaky purple color. It looked like he was halfway through washing his face but didn't actually finish the job. Kankuro growled when Tsunade didn't stop laughing. Plus, his damn brother was still clicking away with that stupid camera. Kankuro was itching to rip the camera out of Gaara's hands but he wasn't stupid enough to go up against a sadistic Gaara. "Are we going to discuss business or not," Kankuro snarled.

Tsunade tried to compose herself but couldn't. 'Oh well, it can be put off for one more day,' Tsunade thought. "Go home Kankuro," Tsunade managed between laughs, "Come back tomorrow, kay?"

Kankuro huffed and stomped out of the office. Gaara chuckled evilly from behind Tsunade. "Did I just hear the ever stoic Kazekage laugh?" Tsunade asked in a teasing voice.

Gaara snickered while looking through all the pictures he had taken. "Serves the bastard right."

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Tsunade asked. Today was shaping out to be the perfect day in her opinion. 'Now all I need is sake, and I'll die happy,' Tsunade thought.

"You wouldn't think that," Gaara said offhandedly.

"Oh," Tsunade asked, "Why so?"

Gaara gave her an odd look. "Oh yeah," he said, smacking his forehead, "We haven't told you about the bet."

Tsunade's eyes gleamed. "We're betting now? Ooh, what's the stakes? And why didn't anyone tell me?" Tsunade demanded.

Gaara scowled. "Not those kinds of bets," he growled, "a couple of idiots are betting over who gets Naru's virginity."

Tsunade's face darkened. "Tell me more."

* * *

Later that day Naru and Gaara walked into Ino's shop. Luckily, no one was there but the three of them so they quickly situated themselves in the backroom.

"I have a present for you guys," Gaara said as he set a bulky envelope on the coffee table.

"Ooh, what is it?" Ino asked as she snatched the package off the table. "Aww, little Kankuro looks like a bruise," she cooed over the photos.

"You'd think Kankuro would've learned how to apply make-up better with the amount that he wears," Naru commented while looking over Ino's shoulder.

Ino snickered. "The real question is if we spread these around or if we keep them as blackmail material."

"Blackmail material definitely," Naru said, "we can spread them around if Kankuro doesn't get the hint that I don't want to sleep with him. Ooh, let's make some copies for Gaara so that he can spread them around Suna, too."

Ino laughed. "I like the idea but it sounds a little heartless. Hey Gaara, what do you think?"

Gaara ignored Ino's question. "I told Tsunade," Gaara said while rooting through Ino's mini fridge.

Naru and Ino froze. "You do realize we're going to have to declare baa-chan a missing-nin and write up all of their obituaries, right?" Naru asked.

Gaara smirked. "Calm down, I held her back with my sand and made her listen," Gaara reassured the two, "She said that she'll let you two continue to doll out the punishments provided that she gets to deal with Jiraiya-sama."

"Works for me," Ino said, going back to cooing over their new blackmail material.

"Ero-sennin won't last the night," Naru commented, "You've doomed him Gaara."

"The punishment fits the crime," Gaara dismissed Naru's concerns. "Calm down, she said that she wasn't even planning on hospitalizing him," Gaara said when he saw Naru's frown still in place.

"Bullshit," Naru snorted.

"Excuse me, I take offense to that," Tsunade's voice drawled from the shop. The three ninjas looked up as Tsunade walked in, looking like the Queen of Sheba. "What I have in mind is much, much worse," Tsunade said with a dark smirk.

Naru and Ino exchanged a look before each raising an eyebrow. "Pray tell," Ino said as she snuggled up on the couch.

Tsunade smirked. "I have this err, friend out in the Land on Iron named Shiina-"

"Oh Kami, not the one with all those damn cats?" Naru interrupted.

"Yup," Tsunade said with a smug tone. "I owe her a favor and I'll just send Jiraiya in my stead, after burning all those damn notes of his of course."

Gaara and Ino exchanged confused looks while Naru shuddered. "You're ruthless baa-chan," Naru said.

"Will one of you explain dammit," Ino demanded.

"Shiima's a retired nin who I used to know," Tsunade explained, "She had a weak spot for cute little animals which led to her getting about fifty cats. She's also an old prude."

"Kami, she's horrible," Naru said. "Baa-chan here once made me go and run some errands for her. The old hag made me give every cat a bath, run every errand she could possibly think of-without shadow-clones mind you, insulted me the whole time, and there wasn't even a hot-spring or ramen stand around to relax at afterwards," Naru whimpered.

The smirk on Ino's and Gaara's face could rival the Devil's. "So basically," Ino asked with a smirk, "we're sending him straight to hell?"

"Damn straight," Tsunade agreed. "So, who's the next target?"

* * *

Jiraiya grinned as he looked through his peep hole. He heard that Tsunade was taking a day off so there was a good chance he would get to see his beautiful old teammate in the hot springs. He eagerly pressed his face up against the fence overlooking the girl's side. He tried to stifle is perverted giggle as he observed all the beautiful ladies inside. Kami he loved Konoha, every woman here was simply gorgeous. He was so engrossed with his peeping that he didn't even notice his notes had disappeared 'til he reached down and grabbed his knee instead.

"Interesting notes," Tsunade commented from a boulder a couple of feet away.

Jiraiya paled when he heard Tsunade's voice. 'Oh well, I'm already doomed,' he thought, 'might as well enjoy my time left here while I can.' "You know Tsunade," Jiraiya drawled "Keep reading that and I might just think you like my books."

"You don't write books, you write trash," Tsunade snorted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. "And I burn trash," she said, and lit the book on fire.

"Noo, my notes" Jiraiya screamed. Tsunade held the book away from Jiraiya until she had to drop it, lest her fingers burn. "Dammit Tsunade, that also had my rough draft for my next book inside," he whined.

"Shucks darn," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I have a mission for you and you're going to complete it immediately."

Jiraiya sighed before straightening up, waiting for her orders. Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll. "Leave immediately," Tsunade said while walking away. "You'll get the rest of your assignment there," Tsunade called over her shoulder.

Jiraiya sighed again before heading over to Konoha's gates.

* * *

Naru hummed to herself as she walked down the street. Tsunade was surprisingly creative with her pranks. Naru couldn't wait for her next excuse. 'Then again,' Naru mused, 'I'm unpredictable. Ooh, Kiba's so getting it later tonight.'

"Psst, Naru."

Naru looked around before noticing Kankuro in the alleyway. Grinning Naru walked over and in the loudest voice she could muster, she yelled, "Hiya Kankuro. What the heck happened to your face?"

Naru tried to keep an innocent look on her face when Kankuro panicked and dragged her away from the gathering crowd. He still hadn't managed to get the purple streaks of his face. 'Maybe I should tell him that the trick is lotion,' Naru thought, 'Hmm, I wonder if Gaara's switched the two bottles yet.'

Kankuro sighed in relief as they reached a deserted training ground. "I'm guessing that the stuff you gave me yesterday is what gave me this," Kankuro gestured to his face.

Naru snickered. "Yup," she admitted, "the trick to getting the stuff off is lotion. Just leave it on for about fifteen to thirty minutes before washing it off."

Kankuro gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks, guess this is what I get for pushing you yesterday," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Actually you were getting that one way or another," Naru said offhandedly, "You just eased my conscious."

"You have a conscious?" Kankuro teased. Naru gave him a wry grin in return. "I'd still like to go out with you," Kankuro said.

'He's still pushing for that?' Naru stared at Kankuro incredulously. 'Why the hell does he want to win the stupid thing so badly?' she wondered. "I'm not going to be your girlfriend or sleep with you if that's what you want," Naru warned.

'Dammit, what can I do to get her to sleep with me,' Kankuro thought, 'hmm, agree for now, jump later. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.'

"I'm fine with that," Kankuro agreed, "how 'bout I arrange something and I'll stop by later to tell you the details?"

"Fine with me," Naru said, "I have to go; I have some business to take care of so I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kankuro called as he walked the other way. 'Why do I feel like I just sealed my doom?' he wondered.

* * *

Kankuro eagerly grabbed the lotion sitting on the hotel counter. He looked at his purple face and decided to go with Naru's suggestion of thirty minutes. 'I don't think I'm wearing purple war paint ever again,' he thought as he smeared generous amounts of lotion over his face. 'You know what,' he thought, 'I'll leave it on for an hour, just to make sure it all comes off.'

Poor Kankuro was in for a nasty surprise when he looked in the mirror an hour later. His screams could be heard all around Konoha.

* * *

Kiba sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He had apologized to Naru earlier and she had admitted that she wasn't really bothered by the botched up date. He couldn't figure out why his mother and sister couldn't let it go if Naru already had. Kiba unlocked his door and wearily walked through the short hallway. As he entered his living room he felt a chakra string break. He looked up just in time to see a storage tag above his face spray fish oil in his face.

'What the hell?' Kiba thought as he wiped the stuff from his eyes. 'That was nasty, thank Kami I managed to close my eyes in time.' He stumbled into his bathroom to get his now fish oil stained clothes off. Somehow the oil had managed to seep through all of his clothes, making it so that Kiba had to strip completely. He chucked his clothes into his bath tub, which set of a couple of smoke bombs that he didn't notice hanging above his head. When his bathroom was clear, Kiba looked up into his mirror.

'Why the hell am I pink,' Kiba thought as he blinked at his reflection.

Hana and Tsume couldn't stop laughing when a pink, smelly Kiba showed up on their front porch that night. Poor Kiba never even saw Naru trailing him, taking pictures the whole way.

* * *

Kankuro refused to leave his room for the rest of the day. He growled when he heard on knock on his window. There was a reason why all the doors were bolted and the blinds drawn tight. The tapping on his window still didn't stop. After half an hour, Kankuro got up and stormed to his window. The shout he had prepared didn't make it past his lips as he looked into Kakashi's sharingan. Then, his world was black.

* * *

Naru giggled as she looked through her photos. She was currently sitting on her father's head, imagining everyone's reactions to her latest prank. Kiba looked so cute dyed pink. 'Just wait 'til Ino gets her hands on these,' Naru snickered to herself, 'I wonder if Shino would like any of the blackmail material. Ooh, his mom and sister are so getting copies of these.'

"What has my old student giggling so much," Naru heard Kakashi behind her.

Naru giggled again before showing Kakashi the photo of Kiba standing on his mom's front porch. "New pranking materials," she explained.

Kakashi snickered when he saw one of the idiots covered in pink. "I don't suppose you're the reason Kankuro's face is orange?" Kakashi asked.

Naru blinked before bursting out laughing. "The idiot," Naru chuckled, "I put self-tanning cream in his lotion. He must have left the stuff on for like an hour or two."

Kakashi chuckled. "He's not coming out for a couple of days, that's for sure," he said as he sat down next to Naru. 'I can't wait 'til he tries,' Kakashi thought with an evil chuckle. "Nice view."

Naru looked over Konoha. "Yeah," Naru agreed, "Konoha sure is pretty at night."

'Hmm,' Kakashi thought, 'I wasn't really talking about Konoha.' But, seeing as he couldn't tell Naru that, he just grunted in agreement.

Naru was the first to break the silence. "So, why were you following me and Kankuro around?" she accused Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. He honestly didn't think that she didn't realize he was following them but he was hoping that they would've avoided the topic. "Why didn't you tell Kankuro if you knew?" he asked, trying to avoid the question.

Naru glared at Kakashi. "Quit avoiding the question," she grumbled, "You know how I hate it when you do that. And just so you know, I didn't feel like ruining the mood because you were being weird."

"You really shouldn't be flirting with someone from a different country you know," Kakashi said quietly.

"I know you don't believe that," Naru shouted, "Now tell me the truth."

Kakashi sighed. "Why do you care?"

Naru opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn't think of something to say. She couldn't tell Kakashi she loved him and she didn't want to reveal that she knew about the bet. That would just complicate the matters. Kakashi grinned triumphantly when he saw she couldn't answer him. "If you can't tell me why you care, why should I bother answering the question?" he asked smugly.

Naru hated him for a moment. She asked him why he followed her and he has to act all superior when he won't give her an answer. "You're a jackass, Kakashi," Naru said.

Kakashi snorted. If she wanted to know she should've just answered a simple question. "Fine, I'll give you half an answer," he said.

"Only half an answer?" Naru interrupted him. "What the hell Kakashi. You're stalking me, that's good enough reason to ask why you're creeping out my dates."

Kakashi glared at Naru. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her he loved her. That would just drive her away and he couldn't bear that. But dammit, he was jealous when he saw her with other guys. And he knew that the ones she was going to be dealing with were just trying to sleep with her. He couldn't help himself when he knew that kind of information. It infuriated him. How Naru could completely infuriate him the way she did was beyond him. Naru glared back and abruptly jumped up and ran towards her apartment.

"Oh no you don't," Naru heard Kakashi growl before she was yanked back around and felt Kakashi crush his lips to hers. She gave a startled gasp against his demanding lips and Kakashi used the chance to thrust his tongue into her hot cavern. Naru moaned and gave into the kiss, threading her fingers through his silky hair, pulling him closer. Kakashi groaned as Naru kissed him back. He wasn't sure why he kissed her but really, he wasn't complaining. He nipped Naru's bottom lip and started trailing kisses along her jaw line and throat. When he pulled away to let them both breathe, Naru suddenly jerked back and stared at him in horror. 'Crap,' Kakashi thought.

'Oh Kami, what the hell am I doing?' Naru thought, 'I can't forget about the damn bet. He just wants to win and he CANNOT know that I love him. Shit, shit, SHIT!'

"Why the hell did you do that, teme?" Naru demanded.

Kakashi gave her an annoyed look, trying to prevent his hurt from showing. "I don't know," he answered.

"What kind of answer is that?" Naru snarled.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up, hoping to hide the growing ache in his chest. "You didn't seem to mind it, why do you care?"

Naru moved so fast Kakashi didn't even see her slap coming. And Naru hit hard. Kakashi's winced as his head unwillingly snapped to the side.

"Dammit you asshole!" Naru shouted before running off into the night. Kakashi could've sworn he saw a stream of tears on her face as she ran away from him.

* * *

AN: Aww, jealousy makes us do weirdest things, eh? Whew…I did it XD I wrote a whole new chapter for you guys in a day :D I wonder if any of you can guess what Kakashi did to Kankuro. Poor Kiba, he never knew what hit him. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hmm…I'm not sure if I'm doing Lee or Neji next, it's a bit of a toss-up. I'm also think I'll put a section of the next chapter in Jiraiya's point of view just so I can have some fun putting him through hell *evil laugh*

Let me know what you guys think ^_^

Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well, see ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I usually send a pm or something to most of my reviewers but to the anonymous guest: THANK YOU! That was really sweet of you to say and it really means a lot to me because I'm not much of a writer. An equally huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review. It really means a lot to me ^_^

Hmm…I'm amazed I actually wrote another chapter so soon. I'd love to say that my viewers can now expect regular updates now, but I know that won't happen. The only reason I got these last two chapters out so fast is because I have a really wacky school schedule (more procrastination time for me-woot, woot!) and I'm also ignoring my growing pile of homework (laziness will forever be my middle name). Oh well, screw homework. XD

Enjoy the new chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

AN: Lee's going to seem very OOC. I tried to do the whole "FIRES OF YOUTH" thing and it didn't work out too well for me. So, I'm down playing Lee's character for the date at least. I'm really sorry and I think it sucks too, but it's surprisingly hard to write his lines and have them flow.

* * *

"Wakie, wakie," Ino shouted gleefully as she dumped a pitcher of ice water on Naru's sleeping form. 'Payback's sweet,' Ino thought as she giggled. Ino started to yell at Naru for not greeting her, but the yell died on her lips when she noticed Naru hadn't moved an inch, even though she was drenched.

"Are you all right?" Ino asked, switching from teasing tone to a concerned one in a matter of seconds.

"Mwvrphmphma," Naru mumbled into her pillow.

"What?"

Naru sighed and lifted her head off her pillow just enough to say, "I got into a fight with Kakashi," before slumping back down.

Ino frowned, still confused about Naru's mood. "But you get into fights with Kakashi all the time," she protested. "Remember your guys' last fight? The one where you threatened to dye his hair pink and shave it all off afterwards?" Ino prodded.

Naru chuckled as she remembered the fight. The Konoha Twelve and their ex-senseis, or at least everyone who was left, were hanging out at the barbeque place. Kakashi and Naru had been drunk when that particular argument had taken place. Well, he was drunk and Naru was drinking, attempting to get drunk, but that's beside the point. Naru rolled over so that she faced Ino. "I didn't kiss him like there was no tomorrow after that particular argument though," Naru admitted.

"Oh honey," Ino said as she sat down and hugged Naru, the water forgotten.

Naru rested her head on Ino's shoulder, snuggling into the warmth. "I can't even tell when we started fighting," Naru mumbled, "One minute I was running and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me."

Ino rubbed Naru's back as Naru recounted the whole ordeal. 'Naru should be ecstatic right now, seeing as she finally got to kiss her long time crush,' Ino thought, 'but now that's ruined thanks to that damn bet.'

"Why do you think he kissed you?" Ino wondered out loud.

"No clue." Naru suddenly looked up and narrowed her eyes at Ino. "You have a theory," Naru said, "let's hear it."

Ino hesitated before blurting out, "I think he's jealous."

Naru rolled her eyes. "Come on Ino, you're better than that," Naru snorted, "Of course he's jealous, Kakashi hates losing."

"Not that kind of jealous," Ino said, smacking Naru's arm. "Think about it. Kakashi stalks you and some guy, and then he won't tell you why, and then he kisses you," Ino said, "I've always thought Kakashi had a thing for you."

Naru stared at Ino for a bit before cracking up. "Haha, good one Ino," Naru chortled.

Ino huffed indignantly. "I'm serious," she pouted, "Besides, I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Naru's laughter stopped and her eyes hardened. "And I don't want to get my hopes up," Naru said coldly.

Ino pouted but changed the subject. "I actually came here to let you know that Tsunade-sama and Gaara want to talk to us," Ino said, "We're meeting them at the Hokage tower."

Naru nodded and headed over towards her bathroom. "Just let me wash my face and change."

Ino nodded and sat down on Naru's couch to wait her out. 'Are you sure you're going to be all right, Naru?' she wondered.

* * *

"Naru!"

Naru blinked as she stood in the doorway of the Hokage office. Tsunade and Gaara were sitting on the couch giggling over the photos of Kiba Naru had sent them last night. "Why do I feel as though I'm looking at a bunch of three-year olds?" Naru drawled.

"Ooh, what's that?" Ino asked, leaning over Naru's shoulder to get a better look in the office.

"New blackmail material!" Tsunade sang from her seat of the couch.

"Ooh, I wanna see!" Naru suddenly found herself face down on the floor as Ino literally barreled over her to get a look at the pictures.

"Hmm, pink's definitely Kiba's color," Ino chuckled as she took over Tsunade's spot.

"Oi, I was sitting there ya know," Tsunade grumbled as she was kicked off her own couch. Tsunade sent Ino a couple of dark looks-all of which were ignored-while she walked over to her desk.

"Again," Naru muttered as she picked herself off the ground, "why am I dealing with a bunch of toddlers right now?"

"Deal with it," Ino shot back and went back to her cooing.

"Besides," Tsunade butted in, "it's way better than paperwork."

"I second that," Gaara called out from his seat next to Ino.

"Huh, why am I seeing a walking pumpkin?" Tsunade asked when she looked out her window.

"What?" Gaara asked. Gaara snickered when he looked out the window. "Oh, that's Kankuro," Gaara said, recognizing his brother who was trying to run away from a couple of chunin holding camera's.

"I assume you're the reason Kankuro currently resemble a pumpkin," Tsunade directed towards Naru.

Naru snickered. "He shouldn't have left the self-tanning lotion on for so long," Naru retorted.

"That's what you did to lotion?" Gaara turned incredulously towards Naru. He looked out the window and then at Naru and back out the window. "Why must my brother be such a baka," Gaara grumbled.

"Hmm," Ino said as she joined the other three at the window, "He doesn't look at like a pumpkin without the green vines on top of his head."

They all turned to face Naru when they heard a gasp. Ino shuddered when she saw the evil glint in Naru's eyes. 'Oh Kami, what have I done?' Ino panicked.

Naru ran to hug Ino. "Haha, that's genius," Naru shouted, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Wha?" Ino tried to squirm out of Naru's choke hold with no avail.

Gaara and Tsunade simply shrugged and resumed their seats on the couch. "So," Tsunade said, distracting Naru enough to release Ino. "You gonna tell us who's the next victim?"

"Oh, Lee asked me out on my way back from my prank with Kiba," Naru said.

"What?" Ino screeched. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Naru scratched the back of her head and plastered on a goofy grin. "Uh, I forgot."

Ino pretended to swoon and exclaimed, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Oh, shut up," Naru grumbled. "I'm just a bit worried about pranking Lee," Naru admitted, "He's naïve and he honestly thinks he's trying to get me to love him."

Ino frowned at Naru. "Naïve or not, Lee's participating in the stupid bet, he deserves whatever we give him."

Naru sighed. 'Ino's madder than me,' Naru thought, 'then again, she really is enjoying the torture the guys seem to be going through.' "Lee's a romantic," Naru explained, "He really does think that they're trying to win my love. I'd be surprised if he's actually trying to just bed me."

"What if he is?" Gaara asked quietly.

"I'm just pulling a couple of harmless pranks on him at first-"

"But Naru," Ino interrupted. "Lee's got to learn when guys mean it and when they're being stupid."

Naru shot her a glare. "I know, let me finish. I'm only going to play a couple of relatively harmless pranks at first and if he doesn't get the message we'll pull some more and have them get progressively worse, 'kay?"

"Won't he get suspicious if he keeps getting pranked?" Gaara asked surprised.

"Nah," Ino said with a smile. "Naru's got a good idea. Lee's not really going to be on the lookout for a bit and even if he figures out that it's Naru, he'll just go with it, claiming it's youthful or something like that."

"Now that we've established that I know what the hell I'm doing may we please move on to planning hell for the idiots?" Naru grumbled.

* * *

Kankuro's lungs were burning and he felt as though his legs were about to fall off. He hadn't realized that those _things_ were following him when he was being chased by those idiot chunin. He hadn't noticed them until he felt the first prick. But now they were chasing him and the just wouldn't stop. Kankuro nearly shouted in relief when he saw his hotel room. 'Thank Kami it's on the first floor,' Kankuro thought. He lunged through his partially open window and slammed his window down before any of the bees could enter. Kankuro sighed as he checked over his numerous bee stings. He never thought that he'd be so damn scared of bees but they were relentless.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy," a little boy called out as he raced down to his mother. "What was that man running from?" the little boy asked as he eagerly looked around for enemy nin. After all, what else would make a ninja run so damn fast?

"Heavens knows," the mother answered. "Now let's get you all cleaned up for dinner."

"Aww, but I wanted to see that sand ninja fight," the boy pouted. After all, what else could it possibly be?

* * *

"Naru, are you ready for our glorious date?" Lee shouted as he ran towards Naru.

Naru grinned. "What are we doing?" she asked, "You said not to dress too fancy but you never said what exactly we were doing."

"It's a surprise," Lee yelled as he grabbed Naru's hand and took off towards the Hokage monument.

Naru laughed as she was dragged along. She was really curious what Lee had planned seeing as it was nearly dark. Naru raised an eyebrow when she realized that they were heading towards the top of the monument.

Naru gasped when they reached the little grassy area above the monument. There was a small open tent surrounded by dozens of little paper lanterns. Lee pulled Naru along to where there were several cushions spread out on a blanket. After he helped Naru sit down, Lee reached behind her and pulled out a small carton.

"I know you like ramen so I figured we could eat that for dinner while we watched the sunset," Lee said.

Naru smiled up at Lee, surprised by the intimacy of the settings. "Thanks." 'Aww, little Lee is such a romantic at heart,' Naru thought while she blew some of the steam off her ramen. The two quickly finished their meals and sat in companionable silence while they watched the sunset.

Naru saw Lee shift next to her from the corner of her eye. "How have things been with you, Naru?" Lee asked.

"What? No flowery titles or shouts of youth?" Naru asked surprised. "Sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to offend," Naru said quickly when she realized what she had said.

Lee laughed good-naturedly and waved off Naru's concern. "When Gai-sensei isn't around, Neji and Tenten try to beat it out of me," Lee said with a grin. "They never succeed but I've learnt to play it down, especially on dates."

"Wow," Naru said with chuckle. "Tenten and Neji must really hate it, huh?"

Lee laughed again. "Nah, they're used to it. Honestly, they're just doing it for old time's sake," Lee admitted.

"Wait," Naru said, just realizing something. "Gai-sensei isn't around?"

"Nope," Lee answered, "he'll be back in a day or two."

Naru and Lee chatted a bit more, just enjoying the tranquility of the evening. "Aww," Naru said suddenly.

"Hmm," Lee inquired.

"We missed the sunset," Naru pouted. Summer sunsets had always been one of Naru's favorite things about Konoha.

Lee chuckled and said, "Don't worry, that's not the main show."

Naru cocked her head to the side. Lee chuckled again and handed her a string that had been lying next to him. "Pull it," Lee instructed.

Naru shrugged and tugged on the string. All the paper lanterns started to rise and fill the sky like little twinkling stars. Naru gasped and clapped her hands. It was beautiful. The gentle wind steered the paper lanterns over Konoha and Naru couldn't have been more delighted. It was the perfect ending to their evening.

Lee smiled when he saw Naru's face light up. It was something simple he had once seen on a mission in a little town and he was glad Naru enjoyed it. The two of them watched the paper lanterns drift off into the night sky, twinkling the whole way. When they couldn't see them Lee stood up and stretched. He offered Naru his hand and pulled her up.

Naru yawned, surprised the she was tired. 'Guess pranks really do take a lot out of me,' Naru thought as she tried to suppress another yawn.

Lee smiled when he saw Naru rub her eyes. "Come on," he said, kneeling down in front of her, "I'll carry you home."

"Thanks Lee," Naru murmured against his neck. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kakashi glared at Lee from the shadows as Lee cleaned up his and Naru's previous picnic site. Kakashi felt a roar of jealousy through his entire being when he remembered Naru's delighted face. He was jealous, oh so jealous, when he realized that beautiful expression of Naru's delight wasn't directed at him, but somebody else. He had come to explore and find out why there was a ton of light above his sensei's monument. He had arrived just in time to see Naru release the lanterns, and now Kakashi wanted to see her look at him that way.

He was still berating himself over how he had treated her last night, but he didn't regret kissing her. Hell, he couldn't. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, hearing her gasp of delight and feel her eagerly pressing herself up against him. But now she was mad at him and he felt as though he was drowning. He couldn't bear to see Naru with anyone but him. He knew it was selfish, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but want Naru to be by his side more than anything else in the world.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he thought over his resolution. To hell with consequences, he was going to get Naru. 'But first,' he thought to himself, 'I have to get rid of the supposed competition.' He gave the lonely grass area another glance, realizing Lee must've left sometime earlier. 'The idiots won't stand a chance,' Kakashi thought with a sly grin, 'especially if Kankuro got caught in a genjutsu so easily. The best part is, with Jiraiya away, they can't do jack shit if I do something to them. After all, "all's fair in love and war."' And with that last thought in his mind, Kakashi whistled the whole way home.

* * *

Kankuro stared at his reflection in horror. He couldn't believe he was such an _idiot_. After looking like a bruise and now having his skin dyed orange, you would think that he had at least a shred of common sense left. But no, he had to be a moron and accept the shampoo Gaara dropped off earlier. And he couldn't even go back out to get the bastard for tricking him like this because of those damn bees.

Kankuro couldn't even go out to buy hair dye for his now shockingly deep green hair.

'_That damn bastard!'_

* * *

AN: I'll admit that I wasn't too happy with the beginning of the chapter but I really liked how the last couple of scenes turned out. I know Gaara also seems a bit OOC but I figured that he would loosen up a bit because he hangs around Naru all the time. I can also see him lowering his guard around Naru in a way he does around no one else, so he's a lot more open as a result. Also part of the reason I think the two of them would be as close as they are.

As for the whole lantern scene, think Tangled (if you've seen the movie you'll know what I'm talking about). Ever since I saw that scene in the movie, I've wanted to see it in real life. And don't worry, there will be several scenes like the lantern one only with Kakashi instead of Lee and they'll definitely be a lot mushier. I was originally going to have the lantern scene with Kakashi but I was having some trouble coming up with the date for Lee, and I think this fits. Poor Lee, in the next chapter he's getting some minor trouble from Naru and we get to learn just how evil Kakashi is…*mwuhaha*

Does anyone else think I should have Kakashi pull something on Kiba or just leave the poor guy in peace?

I also wonder if any of you can think of the torture I have in mind for Kakashi…see you soon :D

Review and let me know what you think. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. Man, I suck-I thought I was going to be able to get another chapter up by yesterday or at least earlier today. Writer's block sucks! That and homework too. Hmm, enough from me, after all, you guys don't care.

AN: Lee's going to seem OOC. I really do hate that I can't get his eccentricity down on paper. It's frustrating 'cause I really do love that aspect of his character…phooey.

Hope you all like the new chapter :D

Warning: there's a sex scene at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oi! Kid, I need that hot water NOW!"

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath. He wasn't anybody's maid and he certainly was not a kid. Jiraiya huffed as he grabbed the two buckets of hot water from the small shed and mentally prepared himself to walk out into the freezing snow. Why that blasted old lady couldn't put the water heater in her own home or even just connect the damn pipes to it was something he'll never figure out.

"Move your ass!" Shiina called from inside the small house.

Jiraiya groaned before sprinting across the lawn, trying to get through the mini blizzard that was raging outside. Unfortunately, Jiraiya failed to notice the little step leading up to Shiina's porch. Jiraiya managed to avoid falling but his grip on the two buckets slipped.

"Oops," Jiraiya said as he scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously. "Umm, it's just water right," Jiraiya tried to placate the little old lady, both looking at Shiina's now flooded hallway.

Shiina was not amused. She was small and waif like, but she had a scary glare, which was magnified by her ginormous glasses. "Uhh," Jiraiya cowered under Shiina's glare, "I'll clean that up." Just as Jiraiya moved his hands into the shadow-clone seal, Shiina smacked his hands apart with a fan.

"Ow," Jiraiya whined, sucking his bruised fingers.

"Shut up, you are going to clean up the mess you made with your own two hands," Shiina scolded. "Why all you youths are plain lazy," she ranted, "Labor builds character! Why, no one ever used shadow clones in my day. We did all of ours chores by ourselves and we did it without complaint. None of this cloning nonsense. It doesn't build character at all. And we were respectable little children too! None of this ridiculous complaining, any perverted thoughts were beaten out of us-we actually knew how to control our hormones-no fancy-pansy jutsus to do housework, no cursing-it's not respectable at all. Dammit, you younger folks ought to learn these lessons too. What has the standard of shinobi fallen to today! Now clean up this mess, get me my damn hot water, clean yourself up, and get then get ready for bed young man."

"Hypocritical old harpy," Jiraiya grumbled as he headed for the supply closet to grab some towels.

"What did you say young man?" Shiina yelled and waved her fan threateningly.

"Nothing," Jiraiya called, using chakra and his years of shinobi training to clean up his previous mess before escaping to the guest room. 'Damn Tsunade,' Jiraiya growled as he sunk down on the bed, muscles complaining the whole way.

Jiraiya had first thought this mission would be purgatory, but now he was convinced Shiina was the devil in disguise. When he had arrived, the old bat made him show her everything he had brought with him, even managing to sniff out his research he had managed to gather. How that woman managed to find those while even Tsunade couldn't get them made Jiraiya terrified of Shiina. After destroying whatever she deemed inappropriate, Shiina immediately sent him out on millions of errands, not allowing him to use any shadow clones or jutsus that might have made his life just a little bit easier. Then he had to clean every cat she owned-he had lost count after 63-and cats did NOT appreciate his efforts to bathe them. Even when he tried telling Shiina that the cats would rather lick themselves clean she still insisted that every single damn cat needed a good and _proper_ bath. She even managed to catch him when he tried to sneak away. How the crazy old lady survived in the middle of nowhere without _any_ hot springs or beautiful women was beyond Jiraiya's comprehension.

"Hey! Kid, I still need my damn hot water," Shiina yelled while banging on door. "You're still stuck with me for another two weeks and unless you want more work you're going to get me my damn hot water!"

Jiraiya whimpered before crawling to the door. He still couldn't figure out why Tsunade had felt the need to throw him down to hell and make him live with the devil herself. 'Unless she found out about the bet,' Jiraiya realized, 'oh Kami, help everyone else.' Jiraiya grimaced before opening the door to face the Devil.

* * *

Naru snuggled into her pillow, trying to ignore the banging on her door. She grumbled when the banging still didn't stop-couldn't they see she was enjoying the warm comfort of her bed? She sighed in relief when the banging stopped. Naru snuggled into her pillow, just about to fall asleep when she sensed someone in her room. 'What the hell?!' Naru thought. She feigned sleeping and sneaked her hand towards the edge of her bed where she had hidden a kunai.

"I know you're actually awake Naru," a stern voice called out, "now get up."

Naru was startled and looked up to see an extremely pissed and colorful Lee. Naru was thrown off by the very fact that Lee was actually angry and she had to blink as she took in his appearance. Instead of Lee's hair being the normal shiny black that it usually was, was now dyed a brilliant, blinding orange. His leg warmers were covered in glitter, his hitai-ate was covered with little pink swirls, and his green jumpsuit had several neon green leafs on it too. And on top of all of _that_, Lee smelled like smoke and flowers and his outfit was also burnt, torn, and wet.

"What happened to you?" Naru asked as she ran over to Lee, checking out all of his injuries.

Lee sighed, his anger literally melting away. "If you don't know what happened, you must not have been it. I thought you didn't like how are date had gone and retaliated with all this," Lee muttered.

Naru frowned and ran to grab her med kit. "What happened, Lee? And for the record, I really liked our date."

Lee smiled a bit at Naru's last comment. "I woke up this morning and my hair and that flowery smell resulted from my shower," Lee replied, "I found that my clothes looking like a little kid drew on them. I just ignored my looks and ran to go train. When I got to my training grounds, all hell broke loose and here I am."

"Any idea on who did this?" Naru asked.

Lee frowned. "I was actually thinking you might've done this," he confessed, "I don't what I've done to piss anyone else off for this kind of retaliation."

"Hmm, I have a couple of ideas," Naru said to herself, "But first, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go confront them."

* * *

Naru and Lee were thankfully able to return Lee's appearance to normal, but they couldn't get rid of the flowery smell. Lee just shrugged good naturedly and thanked Naru for all her help. And with that, Naru and Lee set off to find Gaara. They found him in Tsunade's office, where both Kages profusely insisted that they had nothing to do with the rather mean pranks pulled on Lee, although Gaara pouted when he learned that Naru hadn't taken any pictures.

Naru and Lee found Ino at her family's shop.

"What?" Ino cried, "How could you Naru?"

Lee frowned and answered for Naru. "She didn't do anything to me."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I know that. I wanted blackmail material."

Lee sputtered and Naru gave Ino a worried look. "Should I be worried that you're having way too much fun with this?"

Ino smirked deviously. "I always love good gossip and I grew up around the T&I department. Of course I love this kind of stuff," Ino retorted.

Lee sighed. "I don't know what I did to you but can you at least tell me who you think did it?" he asked.

"You don't know what you did you asshole?" Ino snarled. "I'd like to go find whoever pulled these genius pranks and award them a medal. And you can't even think of what you did? Dammit Lee, when-"

"Ino," Naru interrupted, "Lee was the perfect gentleman last night and very sweet. Get off his ass and just answer his question."

"Hmph," Ino said, crossing her arms and glaring at Lee.

Lee held his hands up in surrender and was about to try to placate Ino but Naru put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "Come on," Naru said, dragging Lee out of the shop, "you're not going to get anything from her while she's like this."

"What did I do?" Lee sighed.

"Nothing," Naru lied, "She's just rooting for someone else to become my boyfriend."

Lee gave Naru a sad smile. "You're not interested in becoming my girlfriend are you?"

Naru opened her mouth before shutting it and sighing. "No," Naru quietly admitted, "As nice as you are and although I really did enjoy last night, I love someone else."

Lee looked a little startled at the admission before grinning. "In that case, I wish you the best of luck in your youthful quest for love, Naru-chan," Lee yelled, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Lee, shut up," Naru squealed as everyone on the street turned to look at them.

"But Naru," Lee said with a thousand watt smile, "Love is a beautiful thing and I'll encourage you to chase after your love with all my heart."

Naru groaned when she saw everybody openly staring at them. "Shut up!" Naru grabbed Lee and took off, trying to avoid the stares.

* * *

Naru tried to ignore the stares and whispers that people were giving her as she finished her shopping. Ever since Lee shouted about her loving some mysterious man, people's speculations were going wild. She sighed and started walking towards her apartment, grumbling about people who couldn't mind their own business.

"You okay Naru?"

Naru looked up, startled, into Neji's pale eyes. 'Ugg, I don't want to deal with another idiot today,' Naru thought. "Fine," Naru muttered before skirting around Neji.

"Obviously, you're not," Neji said as he caught up to her, "Let me help you with those."

Before Naru could protest, she found herself several bags lighter. "You don't have to do that, you know," Naru protested, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

"I know, but it gives me more time to try to figure out what's keeping you down," Neji admitted.

Naru glared at the Hyuuga. "Fine, I'm dealing with a bunch of idiots and I'm trying to forget about it. Happy?" Naru snapped.

Neji frowned at Naru. "Go out with me tonight," Neji said.

Naru choked before looking at Neji in shock. "You know you're supposed to say 'Will you go out with me,'" Naru retorted.

Neji gave her a wry smile. "I need to talk to you and you just said you need to forget for a bit," Neji reasoned, "so we'll go out tonight-nothing too fancy-and we'll talk things over and hopefully we'll both go home happy."

"Fine," Naru grumbled when they reached her apartment.

"No need to sound like you're being tortured," Neji shot back.

Naru smiled sweetly and said in a venomous voice, "Deal with it."

Neji set Naru's bags down and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll pick you up at six. Dress casual." Neji waited until Naru gave a curt nod before running off.

* * *

Naru grabbed her bags and set them on the counter before plopping down on her couch. Just as she was getting comfortable, Kakashi knocked on her window. Naru glared at him and grouchily got up to let him in.

"What do you want?" Naru snarled.

"Grouchy much," Kakashi shot back. He winced as Naru glared at him. "Sorry, didn't mean that."

Naru sighed and walked back over to her couch. "Lots of gossiping old hags," she offered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He had been subjected to the gossip mills enough to know the annoyances that came with them. He moved around to stand behind Naru's spot on the couch and started to massage her shoulders, ignoring when she tensed. "What to talk about it?"

"Nope," Naru said, deciding to just enjoy the massage and relax. "What's up?"

Kakashi continued to knead her shoulders and said, "I want to apologize for the argument we had a couple of days ago."

"Let me guess," Naru said with a sly grin, "the massage is just to get me to accept."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," Kakashi chuckled.

Naru smiled. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too," Naru admitted, "Any clue as to when we started fighting?"

"Not at all," Kakashi replied. "Does Lee know how to do a henge?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Not to my knowledge, why?" Naru said.

"'Cause he didn't look like a child's sketchpad," Kakashi admitted.

Naru's eyes widened and she spun around to face Kakashi. "That was _you_?" she asked incredulously, leaning over the back of the couch.

Kakashi shuffled, surprised by her sudden proximity. "Yeah."

"Bastard, you made me lose some damn nice sleep," Naru yelled.

"Huh?"

"Lee woke me up nice and early this morning, completely pissed," Naru grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry?" he said meekly.

Naru rolled her eyes before settling back down on the couch and waved Kakashi back over to continue his massage. "Was it because we went on a date last night?"

'Shit, does she know I love her?' Kakashi thought. "What makes you think that?" he asked, once again avoiding her questions.

"If this massage didn't feel so good, I'd smack you for avoiding my questions," Naru grumbled, "If you must know it's because you stalked me and Kankuro on our date and I can't think of another reason."

Kakashi didn't reply, trying not to outright admit he was jealous. "Fine, but next time, you don't get to prank them unless I've already gotten the first shot," Naru said, taking his silence for a yes.

"Deal," Kakashi said. After all, he wasn't letting anyone else be with Naru, and now he had free reign.

"Works for me," Naru said, "Now just a little to the right…ahh, much better."

* * *

A couple hours later, Naru went to go find Ino again and bring her up to date. Ino was still mad at Naru for not getting pictures of Lee but she let it go when she heard of what Naru was planning to do to Neji and Kakashi later this evening. But first, shopping time.

"Ino, it's a casual date," Naru whined.

Ino whirled on Naru and growled, "You still need clothes because your wardrobe is pathetic. Now come on."

"No it's not! My wardrobe's fine," Naru protested.

"You know, you've introduced me to the fun world of pranks," Ino said sweetly, "and you've provided tons of information and I now have the mail-order address of your suppliers. Don't make me turn on you."

"Scary," Naru whispered and followed Ino meekly.

"Yup," Ino chirped, "Come on, we're almost there."

They soon arrived at a little clothing boutique. Naru sat down on a small bench in the store as she let Ino pick out the outfits. Naru wondered about what Neji could possibly want to talk about. 'Probably the damn bet,' Naru thought, face darkening. 'Hmm, how to make things worse,' Naru contemplated as she mentally reviewed her plans for Neji's prank.

"Here we are," Ino announced, interrupting Naru's mental train of thought.

"No," Naru said once she saw the thing Ino held up.

"Why not?" Ino pouted.

"I'm not wearing a dress, much less that," Naru said.

"Naru," Ino said slowly, "It's a date."

"What's wrong with my normal clothes," Naru whined.

Ino sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What on earth am I going to do with you? I've already explained it," Ino said exasperated.

"Neji said nothing too fancy," Naru insisted.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to go in your training clothes. I've already explained this and I'm not going through the whole process again. Try it on before I decide to get blackmail material on you," Ino threatened.

Naru quailed under Ino's threats before running to the dressing rooms. Naru grumbled when Ino tossed the offending garment over the door but tried it on. She had to admit that while she hated dresses, the dress did look nice. It was a simple floor length sun dress that fit a little snugly but was very pretty. There was only one problem. It was pink.

"Ino," Naru called, "find a different one."

"Ooh, that looks pretty," Ino said as she walked into the dressing room.

"Ino, it's pink," Naru said in disgust.

"And it looks beautiful," Ino said happily.

Naru did have to admit that the light, shell pink color of the dress complimented her skin tone and hair beautifully. But there was no way in hell she was wearing the offending color. "It's pink," Naru repeated.

"Remember my earlier threat Naru?" Ino asked, "I know I'm being pushy but you ought to give it a try. It really does look nice."

"I know," Naru admitted, "Fine."

"There you go, already improving your tolerance," Ino chirped, "Let's get out of here; I want to set those pranks up."

* * *

Naru fidgeted as she waited for Neji to arrive. It was a couple of minutes past six and Naru didn't think that Neji had ever been late before. She was contemplating summoning a frog to see where Neji was before Neji burst through her door.

"Sorry about that," Neji said, looking a bit flustered.

'What's got you so worked up?" Naru asked bluntly.

The usually stoic Hyuuga scratched his ear self-consciously before straightening up. "Sorry I'm late," Neji said, "I was held up by Tsunade-sama."

Naru smiled and waved off his concerns. "Where are we going?" she asked, taking Neji's arm and dragging him out the door, "I'm starving."

"I was thinking we could go to Bonsai Garden," Neji said while leading Naru in the correct direction.

"Where?" Naru asked.

"It's a small restaurant that opened up a couple of months ago," Neji explained. "Sorry I'm still dressed like this. I had recently gotten back from a mission when I had run into you and Tsunade-sama made me stay and give my mission report until a couple minutes before I had to pick you up."

"It's fine," Naru reassured. After all, she was the one who had arranged for him not to be able to go home. "How was your mission?"

"Boring," Neji grimaced. "I had to escort some wealthy merchant's son who acted like a ten year old brat. He refused to walk faster than a snail's pace so the whole thing took longer than necessary. Plus, his supposed girlfriend acted like a prostitute and wouldn't stop clinging to me," He added with a shudder.

Naru winced sympathetically. "That one sounds worse than the drunk old man I was stuck with. And that guy nearly puked on me and wouldn't stop groping me until he passed out."

Neji shuddered and changed the topic. "How have you been the past few days?" he asked.

He knew what the answer was the minute Naru grinned mischievously. "Obviously no good," Neji answered for her, "let's hear it."

Naru tried not to give any hints that Neji was her next target as she regaled the others' misfortunes. Neji snickered when he learned about Lee's troubles that morning. "Did you get any good pictures?" Neji asked, thinking of all the things he could fix with that kind of blackmail material.

"Seriously? What is it with you guys?" Naru cried, "Why does everyone ask me that? Why do you all need blackmail material anyways?"

"Come on Naru," Neji pleaded, "Think of all those little annoyances we could get rid of."

"What annoyances?" Naru asked, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner.

"Seriously?" Neji asked incredulously. "That genjutsu he and sensei are so fond of. That god awful jumpsuit. Those ridiculous poses. That fiery youth crap. The training regime he does from dawn to dusk. Come on, can't you think of something?"

"Why would you want to get rid of the training regime?" Naru asked, still confused.

"Because he'll tell me _every detail_ about it later in the afternoon," Neji grimaced.

"That's the one thing you'd want to keep," Naru retorted. "Think of all the extra energy he'd have if he didn't wear himself out with training," she explained to Neji's confused look.

The realization dawned on Neji as he pictured Lee on a sugar high. Definitely not something he wanted to go through again. "What about the jumpsuit?" Neji insisted.

"What about it?" Neji gave her an incredulous look. "What?" Naru asked again, "You're talking to the girl who likes to wear excessive amounts of orange."

"True, but why are you admitting it?" Neji asked as he thought over Naru's logic.

"I like it and it's easier than insisting I don't wear a lot of it. There's no such thing as too much orange," Naru chirped, prompting Neji to roll his eyes, "Is this it?"

Neji nodded and led her inside. After they were seated, Neji's attitude became serious. "Naru, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it," Neji stated, fidgeting in his seat.

"That sounds cheerful," Naru remarked.

Neji sighed. "There's a bet going on between me and some guys over who could get you to sleep with them first. I'm really sorry, and I know there's no excuse for my actions, but I truly do regret it," he admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naru asked suspiciously.

Neji bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I thought I liked you and I was jealous," Neji confessed quietly, "When I was on the mission I thought over it and after I took a really good look at my feelings I realized that in truth, I thought of you as a sister more than a girlfriend."

"Really?" Naru asked, still skeptical.

Neji nodded. "I know you probably don't believe and I wouldn't believe me either. But, I met this girl on the trip," Neji paused, a dreamy look entering his eyes.

Naru nodded encouragingly. "She was the guy's sister and although I thought she was a spoiled brat at first, she proved me wrong," Neji recalled.

"Tell me more," Naru encouraged.

"One of her servants didn't come back from an errand and she made me stay up the whole night searching for her. It turned out some guy had kidnapped the poor girl off the streets and was about to rape her before I interfered. She treated every servant like they were her family and spared no expense in helping them. She was one of the most kind and stubborn women I have ever met," Neji said with a dreamy look on his face.

Naru nodded, knowing that the woman's kindness would affect Neji, seeing as he fought against the main family's treatment of the branch families his whole life. "What's her name?" Naru asked.

"Nozomi," Neji replied, "She's going to be opening up one of her dad's stores here in Konoha soon."

Naru smiled, "Well, I wish you the best of luck with her. But again, why are you telling me about the bet?"

"I guess what it really comes down to is that I feel guilty," Neji admitted. "I figured you should know about it and I knew I needed to apologize. The bet is-"

"Don't bother," Naru interrupted, "I know."

Neji blinked. "You what?" he blurted out.

"You guys weren't very quiet and some guy overheard it, he told his wife, she told Ino, and Ino told me," Naru said, looking over the menu.

"Again I'm really sorry," Neji said, "It was wrong of me and if you want to walk away and never speak to me again, I'll understand."

"Nah, I want a free dinner tonight," Naru grinned reassuringly, "You actually came clean and apologized. As far as I'm concerned, you're good."

"Thanks," Neji said, clearly relieved.

"I'll tell baa-chan and Gaara to lay off," Naru said off-handedly, "Oh, and Ino too."

Neji's face became as pale as his eyes. "They know?" he whispered, looking frantically around as if one of the three would suddenly jump out from the shadows.

"Don't worry. I think they'll forgive you if I tell them you told me about the bet," Naru said.

"Not helping," Neji said, looking as though he was about to bolt.

"If you leave, can you cover the tab?" Naru tried to joke. She sighed when Neji looked like he was going to do just that. "Calm down," she demanded, "I'll tell them to back off and leave you alone, okay?"

Neji tried to calm down but couldn't. "Can we talk about something else and try to make me forget about that last bit of information?"

"How about ways to get rid of Gai's and Lee's 'annoyances'?" Naru tried, brightening up when Neji immediately calmed down.

And so they spent the rest of the evening plotting against Gai and Lee, and Naru completely forgot about her little surprise for Neji once he got home.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," Naru said as Neji escorted her home.

Neji nodded and smiled. "Thanks for forgiving me. Not that it's any of my business but I thought you swore to never wear a dress or pink," he looked over Naru's appearance.

Naru grimaced. "I don't like it," Naru said, "I wore it because Ino blackmailed me into it."

"It looks nice," Neji offered.

"I know but it's a _pink dress_," Naru grimaced.

"You really don't like it huh? What did you do so that Ino could blackmail you?" Neji wondered.

"Oh, I didn't do anything," Naru said, "Ino had threatened to prank me in a way to get blackmail material and she's merciless."

Neji nodded. "Thanks again," Naru said when they reached her apartment. She kissed Neji on the cheek, smirking when he blushed and waved him off.

* * *

Naru entered her kitchen a couple minutes later, feeling as though she was forgetting something. She filled her kettle up and set it on the stove to boil and headed over to her pantry to grab some instant ramen. She passed by her table, which was still buried under her pranking materials. Naru froze when she remember she had forgotten to tell Neji he was walking home to a pranking masterpiece.

"Shit!" Naru cursed as she ran out her house. Naru booked towards Neji's house, hoping that she wasn't too late. Luckily, Neji had taken the long way around so he was just unlocking his front door when Naru caught up with him.

"Neji," Naru shouted, "Wait!"

"Hmm? Naru?" Neji asked as he turned around, halfway through his door.

In her haste, Naru had forgotten that she was still dressed up. When she had tried to stop, her foot caught the hem of her dress, causing her to crash into poor Neji, sending them both through the booby trapped hallway.

The two of them slid through the syrup covered hallway, setting off the storage tags attached to the ceiling. By the time they had skidded to stop, they were both covered in bright orange paint, glitter, and feathers.

Neji blinked up at Naru, who was currently wiping the crap out of her eyes. Neji and Naru stared at each other and suddenly burst into hysterics. "If this is the kind of stuff I'm coming home to just because I'm your friend, life will definitely be err, interesting," Neji remarked after they had calmed down. He stood up and offered his hand to a still-shaking Naru.

"Sorry," Naru apologized, "well, at least I'll never have to see this thing again," she said, gesturing to her ruined dress, "Ino's going to kill me though."

Neji laughed. "Come on. Help me clean up this mess and I'll help you bury the evidence."

* * *

Kakashi was having a pretty damn good day. He had successfully pranked Lee and he had overheard some gossip that Lee was no longer pursuing Naru. Then, he made up with Naru and she even gave him permission to prank anyone else. Plus, he had seen Naru and Ino sneak into Neji's house earlier with what look to be a couple buckets of paint so that meant Neji was getting pranked tonight. He whistled as he entered his apartment, looking forward to his day off tomorrow.

Kakashi suddenly stopped and stared at his living room in horror. It looked like a desert. There were even a couple of cacti growing in a corner. He barely avoided being bitten by snake and saw a note taped up on his window.

_You didn't honestly think you would be forgiven so easily, did you?_

_Naru_

Kakashi chuckled when he read the note. He probably should've seen this coming. Either way, now he had an excuse to see Naru tonight.

* * *

Naru was surprised when she heard someone knock on her door around ten at night. She had just gotten out of the shower and was still trying to get the paint out of her hair.

She walked over to the door, forgetting that she was just wearing a towel.

"What's up?" Naru asked, opening her door to come face-to-face with Kakashi.

"Well, since my apartment currently resembles a desert, I figured I could stay with you for the night," Kakashi drawled.

Naru rolled her eyes. "Fine, you get the couch," she said, opening the door wider to let Kakashi in. "Make yourself at home."

Kakashi gulped when he realized Naru was currently only wearing a towel. He considered asking her to go get dressed, but he _really_ liked the view and he didn't want to ruin a good thing. Once he managed to drag his eyes away from Naru's body he noted her orange and glittery hair. "Do you really like orange that much?" he asked.

Naru grimaced. "A prank backfired on me big time," she explained.

"Did you at least get the victim?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. They even helped me clean up the mess," Naru chuckled, now trying to brush the paint out.

Kakashi laughed and moved around to sit next to Naru on the couch. He nudged Naru to sit sideways and took the brush from her and started running it through her long, silky hair. "I'd say that's mission accomplished."

"Thanks. How'd you like the desert?" Naru asked, leaning back towards Kakashi.

"Hate it. How'd you even manage to do that anyways?" Kakashi gulped when Naru unwittingly gave him the perfect view to her chest.

"Gaara provided the sand and Ino had recently gotten an order of cacti. Anko saw us as we were walking out and asked if she could contribute. We had to convince her only to put one snake in instead of a dozen," Naru said with a grimace, "although, now that I think about it, it was more like me trying to convince her and Ino and Gaara encouraging her."

Kakashi shuddered when he thought about Anko's sadistic streak. "Thanks," he said.

"Sure, is the paint almost out?" Naru asked, suddenly switching the topic.

"You only have a couple of streaks of orange and a ton of glitter left," Kakashi said. He groaned internally when Naru pulled away.

"Thanks for the help," Naru said, turning around a giving Kakashi a sparkling smile.

He didn't know why he did it, but he guessed he could blame it on that smile. Those smiles that made his heart race and made everything in his world seem better. He didn't know why he did it, but instead of giving her her hairbrush, he pulled her towards him and yanked his mask down so that he could kiss her. One of the dumbest things he could do, but he wanted to sample those delicious lips of her again.

Naru didn't hesitate to kiss him back. She was annoyed that he was always on her mind but she wanted him to kiss her again so badly. She pressed her slightly damp body against his and moaned in content when Kakashi plundered her mouth with his tongue. She knew that she shouldn't have encouraged him, but right now, she just wanted to be with Kakashi, damn the consequences.

She broke the kiss, enjoying Kakashi's disapproving moan. She avoided his seeking lips, but Kakashi didn't mind as he started licking and biting her neck. Naru giggled when he found a ticklish spot on her collarbone, nipping his jaw in return. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist and gently picked her up. As he carried her towards her bedroom, he yanked her towel off, groaning as her delectable body was revealed to him.

Kakashi moaned when Naru yanked his head down so that she could kiss him again. He had waited so long for this and now he was finally getting it. He tilted her head back so that he could get better access to her mouth and continued to ravish her as he squeezed and kneaded her bottom. "Do you really want this?" he asked after he broke the kiss.

Naru narrowed her eyes at him. She grabbed the hand that was squeezing her butt and moved it so that he could feel her soaking pussy. Naru pressed herself against his hand and Kakashi nearly lost it. Kakashi gulped as he cupped her pussy, 'Oh Kami, she's soaked.'

"What do you think?" Naru purred.

Kakashi groaned in longing. He crushed his lips against hers, causing Naru to gasp. When Naru broke the kiss to get some air, Kakashi trailed kisses along her neck and chest, pushing her down onto the bed, only pausing when he reached her chest. Kakashi inhaled sharply when he saw her puckered nipples. Kakashi moaned and moved his head so that he could suck on one of Naru's nipples. Naru moaned and started to squirm, the ministrations Kakashi was giving her were going straight to her pussy, causing her to burn even more. 'How is that even possible?'

Kakashi smiled when he heard Naru's moan and switched his attention to her other nipple. He felt Naru's fingers dive into his hair, not minding her tight grip. He started on his journey south again, chuckling at Naru's whine. He inhaled her scent and moaned, captivated by the sight of Naru's soaked pussy. "Stop looking," squealed Naru.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, bewildered. "I though you liked this."

"Oh Kami, I do but stop looking, it's embarrassing," Naru said, trying to fight the blush staining her cheeks.

Kakashi laughed. 'Really, she's just too cute,' he thought. He grinned and dived in, loving her taste. Naru's gasp quickly turned into a moan as she felt Kakashi's tongue glide along her swollen pussy lips. Kakashi gently blew on her, causing Naru to moan in need. She tasted so sweet. He ran his tongue along her again and sucked on her clit. Naru groaned and bucked her hips.

"Oh please Kakashi, please…oh Kami," Naru moaned as he repeated his ministrations.

Kakashi decided that he couldn't ignore his erection anymore. He moved away, ignoring Naru's protesting whine and shut her up by kissing her. Naru tasted herself on his tongue and couldn't help but moan as she thought about what he just did to her. He pulled off his clothes and ran his tip along her pussy. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked as he aligned his tip with her entrance. 'Please don't say no.'

"Don't you dare stop," Naru groaned, bucking her hips.

Kakashi thrust into her, freezing at her gasp of pain. 'Shit, I forgot she was a virgin.' He waited for her to get used to his length. Naru panted for a second and then frowned up at him. "What did I say about stopping?" she demanded.

Kakashi moaned when she wrapped her legs around him, opening herself up inside. He started thrusting into her again. She was so tight and wet. Naru bucked her hips and gasped when he hit her g-spot. "Again," she moaned. Kakashi slowly drew his length out, eliciting another moan from Naru before quickly thrusting back into her. Naru arched up against Kakashi and moaned "faster, faster." She swore she saw stars when she came, moaning along with Kakashi as they both climaxed together.

Kakashi kissed her again, nuzzling the side of her neck tenderly. He maneuvered the two of them so that they were both underneath her bead covers. Naru snuggled into his side, quickly falling asleep. Kakashi smiled to himself and wrapped Naru up in his arms before falling asleep.

* * *

And no, this is by no means the end. But now I get to write a chapter about them freaking out in the morning and all the make-up fluff and sex that goes along with it. I'm not sure how many chapters that'll take up but I'm thinking one or two. I really wasn't planning on having a sex scene this chapter but I've wanted to write this for a pretty long time now, so what the hell. I probably could've stopped after the whole Neji prank scene but again, I wanted to write the lemon.

Thanks to SakuraFairy1990 for the swamp suggestion in Kakashi's living room. I know it didn't end up a swamp but the desert idea came from that and it seemed a bit more manageable than a swamp.

And for everyone who thinks that Kakashi and Naru moved a little fast-let's just say they're both in very good moods and Kakashi can't resist the temptation Naru presents and Naru wants the sex just as much as Kakashi.

I'm ecstatic the new chapter ended up this long because I've had the worst writer's block. I nearly trashed this chapter twice and I've alternated from loving it to hating it too many times to count. But, now I'm getting to the part I really want to write and we'll just have to see how it turns out.

Let me know what you guys think and review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Again a huge sorry to everyone for the super long wait. In my defense, I had to do two weeks of work in one (still haven't finished it all), haven't had access to a computer for a week, and have had shaky access to the internet too. I know that it doesn't really placate any of you but I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naru snuggled into her pillow, strangely content. She wasn't sure why her pillow was as hard as it was, but it was warm and surprisingly comfortable. She felt someone's fingers dancing on her shoulders and bare back, causing her to giggle when the person hit a ticklish spot. Her laughter abruptly stopped when the events from the previous night hit her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw that her "pillow" was actually a chiseled chest. Her gaze moved upwards and she saw Kakashi staring up at the ceiling.

Kakashi shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Naru, a soft smile forming on his face. "Good morning."

Naru blinked a couple of times before hesitantly smiling back. She didn't say anything and got out of her bed and headed over to her closet to grab some clothes. Kakashi whined playfully when Naru started to get dressed but he quailed under her glare. Naru started to pick up Kakashi's clothes, prompting him to say, "You don't have to do that."

Naru ignored him and finished her self-appointed task. When she was finished, Naru dumped Kakashi's clothes next to him. "Out," she demanded.

"What?" Kakashi sputtered. She couldn't expect him to just leave after last night, could she?

"You heard me, out," Naru glared at him.

Kakashi gaped after Naru as she walked away. When she reached her door, Kakashi gathered his wits and jumped out in front of Naru, disregarding his current lack of dress. "No."

"What?" Naru snarled, "Leave. You win your stupid bet and I'm not waiting around to be made fun of."

"You know about it?" Kakashi asked, his face paling. "It's not what you think," he insisted.

Naru released a bit of killing intent and glared at Kakashi. "Oh, really?"

Kakashi gulped. "I know it looks bad but, well, you see…uh, you've got to understand-"

"I've got to understand?" Naru interrupted.

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi pleaded.

"Shut up," Naru snarled, "don't you dare play off what you did. I trust you more than anyone, and you just stomped on those feelings. You were supposed to tell me about this sort of shit or try to stop it, not _participate_ in it!"

"I know what I did was stupid," Kakashi said when Naru paused for breath, "and I'm sorry, but I was drunk and-"

"I just said not to play it off," Naru screamed.

"Naru, let me explain," Kakashi pleaded.

"Shut up and get out," Naru hissed. When Kakashi didn't budge, Naru ran to her window and hopped out before Kakashi realized what happened. With one final glare, Naru ran off.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered. He rushed to get dressed, but it didn't matter. By then, Naru was gone.

* * *

Around noon, Kakashi was getting desperate. He couldn't find Naru anywhere. He was sulking when he came across Ino and Gaara.

Ino gave Kakashi a warm smile but frowned in disappointment when he didn't greet her back. "What's the matter with you?" Ino demanded.

"And you say I have no tact," Gaara muttered under his breath.

Kakashi winced when he heard Naru's name. His action didn't go unnoticed by Ino or Gaara, causing the younger shinobi to scrutinize him. Kakashi shuffled as the two took in his rumpled appearance. "You slept with Naru," Ino accused.

Kakashi flinched and Gaara's head whipped back and forth between the two. "Is it true?" Gaara hissed.

Kakashi tried to get away when Gaara's sand started to form spears, only to find that Gaara's sand had already formed a wall behind him.

"Gaara, stop!" Ino yelled.

Gaara ignored her and started wrapping his sand around Kakashi. "You will pay."

"Do you want to announce it to the whole world?" Ino hissed.

Gaara stopped his assault to see the multitude of stares directed their way. Gaara glared at the passerbys and used his sand to pick Kakashi and Ino up. He flew them over to a deserted training ground and whirled on Kakashi. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Gaara demanded.

"Um, it starts a war?" Kakashi suggested.

"Oh don't worry about that," Ino snorted, "Tsunade-sama will probably thank Gaara for doing what she legally can't do." Gaara smirked at Ino's retort and intensified his glare.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "I love Naru," he offered weakly.

Ino clapped her hands in glee. "You finally confessed to her?" she squealed.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Ino demanded, her attitude doing a complete one-eighty.

Kakashi winced as he felt sand encircle his leg. "It's hard confessing," he said defensively, "and besides, she wouldn't let me say anything."

"You screwed up that badly?" Gaar5a snickered.

Kakashi slumped against a nearby training post, depressed. Ino and Gaara exchanged a look over Kakashi's out-of0character behavior. "We'll help you out," Ino declared.

"You will?" Kakashi perked up.

"We will?" Gaara questioned, perplexed.

Ino glared at Gaara and Kakashi wilted. "We will, because Naru needs to hear that someone loves her," Ino insisted.

Gaara pouted. "So I can't kill him?" he whined.

Kakashi looked at Gaara wide-eyed before stumbling back several feet. "Later," Ino compromised, "if Naru says you can."

Kakashi gulped. His chances of surviving the night were next to zero at the moment. "What are we going to do?" he asked, trying to ignore the glares sent his way by Gaara.

Ino smirked. "This is gonna be so much fun," she squealed.

* * *

Naru was shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. How could she be so stupid? What the hell possessed her to sleep with Kakashi? 'Because you wanted him and you weren't going to pass up a chance to have him, even if only for one night,' she told herself. Naru's tears started flowing when she realized that no matter how stupid her actions were, she couldn't regret last night. And that terrified her.

Naru tried to compose herself when she heard someone walking towards her. "I thought I'd find you here," Gaara said as he sat down next to her.

Naru smiled gently. "I like the top of my dad's head. It makes me feel closer to him," she admitted.

Gaara slid his arm around her and drew Naru into a hug. "I wish he was here too," Gaara said.

Naru gave him an odd look. "Why? You never met him and it's not like he was your precious Hokage or anything."

Gaara snickered. "'Cause he'd let me kill Kakashi. Too soon?" Gaara asked when Naru deflated.

"It's fine," Naru muttered, "and you wouldn't want him alive. If my dad was anything like what people have told me about him, you wouldn't be able to find the body."

"Really? I thought Kakashi was his apprentice?" Gaara wondered.

"He was. But that only would've bought him a ten minute head start at most," Naru snorted.

Gaara chuckled. "I think I would've liked your dad if he were alive."

"You would've loved my mother then," Naru snorted, "If she were alive, Kakashi would be dismembered and his head would've been on a pike in front the house."

"Sounds like my kind of woman," Gaara laughed, "feel better?"

"A bit," Naru replied.

"Good. There's a festival tonight and you're going to it," Gaara stated.

"I don't want to," Naru protested.

"I didn't think so but I'm not the one who wants you to go. Ino does," Gaara said.

Naru groaned. "I don't get a break, do I?" she whined.

"Ino said that you were allowed to wear your kimono. She said you'd know what she was talking about," Gaara said.

"Don't care," Naru grumbled, "I'm staying home."

Gaara shrugged. "Fine with me, I'm just the messenger. However, Ino did mention something about stopping by your apartment later."

"Do I really have to do this?" Naru whined.

"That's your decision to make," Gaara said diplomatically, "but I think you want to."

"Fine, let's go," Naru grimaced.

* * *

Ino skipped into Naru's apartment a couple hours later. "Naru," Ino sang, "time to get ready." When Naru didn't appears, Ino grumbled under her breath and started looking for Naru. Ino found Naru face down on her bed. Ino sighed and walked over to Naru. "Naru," Ino growled, "you can't just lie down and sulk every time you do something stupid with Kakashi."

Naru rolled onto her side and glared at Ino. "Like hell I can't," Naru grouched, "besides, can't I have one day to rest after sleeping with him?"

"Not this way," Ino retorted, "It's not healthy."

Naru opened her mouth but shut it when she couldn't think of a come-back. Ino gave her a victory smirk and Naru growled "Shut up."

Ino sighed and moved to sit next to Naru. "So you slept with Kakashi," Ino said, "you've got to get over it and move past it."

"He made a bet over who got my virginity-" Naru yelled.

"And he feels gritty damn guilty," Ino interrupted, "nor has he told anyone."

"Yeah right, you and Gaara know about it," Naru muttered.

"I guessed," Ino snorted, "and Gaara just so happened to be around at the time. Quit being so stubborn."

"Fine, you win," Naru growled, "but I'm not going out."

Ino glared at Naru. "I just said that this isn't healthy behavior."

"I don't care," Naru grouched, "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Naru-"

"No."

"Fine," Ino shouted. She stomped over to the front door and called back, "I'm trying to help you know." She stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"I know," Naru whispered.

* * *

Ino stormed over to Kakashi's apartment. It was time for plan B. If the two of them were going to be stubborn idiots, then she was going to force them to confess one way or another. When she reached Kakashi's place, the man was nowhere to be found.

'Where the hell is the moron?' Ino thought before storming off again.

* * *

Kakashi hesitated before knocking. He appreciated Ino's help and all but he didn't like her plan. Too many holes and he didn't like pointless dress up. Kakashi knocked again but he was worried when nobody opened the door. He let himself in and found Naru face down on her bed. "Hey," he said quietly.

When Naru didn't respond, he continued. "Look, I'm really sorry I joined in on the stupid bet, and to be honest, it wasn't so much that I was drunk as I was jealous," Kakashi paused, hoping for some sort of reply. He sighed when Naru remained unresponsive but continued anyway. "I've tried ignoring you for years. But I couldn't get you out of my head and that scared me," Kakashi admitted, "But then there was that stupid bet and I let my jealousy get the better of me. I'm sorry that I went along with it, but I don't regret what happened last night."

Kakashi was worried when Naru still wouldn't respond. He was about to double check and make sure he wasn't talking to a doll or something when Naru suddenly jumped up and spun around.

"What, exactly, are you trying to say?" she asked, pinning him with her brilliant blue eyes.

Kakashi gulped. "I love you Naru," he confessed with a hoarse whisper, "and I-"

Naru cut him off with a kiss. Kakashi pulled back so that he could pull down his mask. Naru stopped him when he leaned in for another kiss. "Do you mean it?" Naru asked.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "I really do," he said and kissed Naru again. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Naru pulled away.

"I love you too," she murmured.

Kakashi grinned and stood up. He stripped down to his boxers and helped Naru with her clothes. He laid down next to her and the duo cuddled and whispered inconsequential nothings for the rest of the night.

* * *

I know-a bunch of fluff and no lemon; that's next chapter :D

I like parts of this chapter but overall, I know it isn't nearly as good as the others. Which is the only reason this one isn't the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy the next one :D


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote this chapter mainly 'cause I wasn't happy with how my last chapter ended up. This is an epilogue and I put it several months after Kakashi and Naru have gotten together. I need something fancy so it's a fancy dinner/ball thing that's being held as a pre-inauguration sort of gig for Naru to become Hokage. Out of curiosity, does anybody else wish that Icha-Icha was a real thing? I really want to know if they're that bad or epic. Anyways, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi tugged at the sleeves of his formal black suit. He always felt awkward when he had to dress up, it made him feel like a circus monkey. But, it was a special event for Naru so he would deal with it with minimal fuss. He made his way over to her apartment, strangely excited to see what Naru would be wearing. When he reached her apartment, he just let himself in.

"Hey, why the hell aren't you people knocking," a voice called out from the back.

"You have a problem with your own boyfriend being in your apartment?" Kakashi teased.

"Oh, shut up," Naru muttered as she walked out of her room. Kakashi was stunned when he saw her. She had on minimal make-up (not that she need any in the first place) and the pout she was sporting made her adorable. She had left her golden hair flowing instead of in pigtails or a braid like she usually did. But Kakashi was stunned by her dress. He didn't even know dresses could fit a person like that. The blue material caressed Naru's curves and the way it shimmered drew the viewer's eye towards her assets. Naru giggled when she saw Kakashi's expression. She walked up to him and pulled down his mask for a gentle kiss. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Naru yelped when Kakashi wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed kisses along her neck and jaw. "We don't have to go to the party," he rumbled.

Naru giggled. "Yes we do. I'm not allowed to miss my own party, ya know."

Kakashi grumbled and went back to licking and kissing her neck. "We don't have to be early," he offered.

"Don't even think about it. The minute you mess up my hair is the minute Ino hunts us down," Naru snorted.

"Please," Kakashi whispered.

Naru wriggled her way out of his grip and giggled. "No," she said, "but I do have a surprise for you when we get back home."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her again and started kissing her neck again. "I look forward to it."

Naru giggled and moved so that she had one arm linked through his. "Come on, let's not make Baa-chan angry."

Kakashi pulled his mask up but that didn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. He listened avidly to Naru talk about her day, he would never tire of the way her whole face lit up over the simplest things in life. Once the couple arrived at the party, Naru was dragged off to meet some high ranking noble and Kakashi went off to grab their drinks. As he was going back to Naru, he noticed all the attention Naru was attracting. All the _male_ attention Naru was receiving.

Kakashi accidently shattered one of the glasses in his hand. He glared at the champagne dripping down his hand before shifting his glare to the men gaping at Naru. Naru, of course, remained oblivious but Kakashi was more than aware seeing as he was glaring at every man who dared look at her. Naru couldn't figure out why he seemed so annoyed at the party.

* * *

"Seriously Kakashi, the party wasn't that bad," Naru murmured on their way home.

Kakashi snorted and tried to hold back a laugh. Her naivety made her so much more endearing to him.

Naru pouted when Kakashi wouldn't tell her. "What didn't you like about it? The crowds, the food, the drink, what?"

"The men…"

"Huh?" Naru asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Kakashi gave her a wry grin. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. "You really didn't notice all the men staring at you?"

Naru tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why would they be staring at me?" she asked as the couple reached Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi chuckled and spun Naru around so that her back was to her door. He pressed up against her and kissed her hard. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror before you walked out?" he asked when they needed air.

"Of course I did! I thought I looked pretty," Naru retorted.

"Try gorgeous," Kakashi snorted, leading her into his apartment, "why didn't we just stay at home again?"

"Aww,"Naru cooed, "someone jealous?"

Kakashi ignored the question and pulled Naru up against him. "What was that surprise you were talking about?"

Naru gave Kakashi a foxy grin and waltzed over to his bedroom. She gave him a come-hither look when she paused in the doorway, and Kakashi was more than willing to follow. "I think I like this surprise," He rumbled.

Naru giggled. "That wasn't actually the surprise," she snickered, "I just felt like teasing you. This is my surprise."

Kakashi took the package Naru held out to him and unwrapped it eagerly. He was surprised when he found two brand new Icha-Icha books. "Huh?"

"Ero-sennin had to work double time on his new books because baa-chan burnt his original rough draft," Naru explained, "Because he was actually working instead of goofing off like he normally does, he finished two books in the time it took him to do one."

Kakashi was already flipping through the pages of the first one. "Why haven't I seen them out, yet?" he asked.

Naru wrinkled her nose and blushed. "The books aren't actually scheduled to be released for a couple of months. Ero-sennin said that it was his way of making up for the bet and that we could, uh, err…"

Kakashi saw Naru's blushing face and chuckled. "That we could what?" he prompted.

Naru's face burned brighter. "We could use them as inspiration because he was going to need more," she whispered.

Kakashi laughed. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Shut up," Naru squealed, "it's weird when the person you look at like a dad wants to know about your sex life."

Kakashi chuckled and set his new books down on his dresser. He spun around and gave Naru a fierce kiss. She moaned in appreciation and Kakashi slowly maneuvered her so that she was pressed up against his wall. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "Do you know how much torture it was to act civil around you when all I wanted to do was to ravish you?"

Naru giggled. "Maybe it was a good thing I didn't follow all of Ino's advice."

"Hmm?"

Naru gave Kakashi a foxlike grin. "Ino told me not to wear any panties or bra and tell you," she purred, "I only followed the first bit of advice."

Kakashi pulled Naru's kimono up and sure enough, Naru didn't have any underwear on. He kissed Naru again, plundering her mouth as he pressed up against her. Kakashi was barely able to get his pants off before Naru wrapped her legs around his waist. Kakashi dragged his tip up and down her slit, groaning over how soaked she was.

"Quit teasing," Naru growled.

Kakashi plunged into her, swallowing her gasp with a kiss. He started to pound into Naru, using the wall as leverage. Naru whipped her head back and forth and Kakashi yanked the top of her kimono down so that he could suck on her nipples. Naru gasped when Kakashi moved his hand down to flick her clit, his ministrations bringing her over the edge. Kakashi bit Naru's shoulder and tried to keep his orgasm at bay. Kakashi pulled the rest of Naru's kimono off and walked her over to his bed. He pulled off the rest of his suit and noticed Naru's eyes following his every move. Normally, he would drag it out to tease her, but he was in too much of a hurry to do so now.

Once Kakashi was naked, he leaned over Naru and slid back into her. Naru moaned as Kakashi slipped into her swollen pussy, ready for the next round. She yelped in surprise when Kakashi rolled over so that she was on top. Naru sat up and groaned when his cock hit a new bundle of nerves. Kakashi grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down. Naru planted her knees on either side of Kakashi so that she could move faster. Both of them were so caught up in the new sensations that they didn't notice their climaxes until they hit them. Both of them cried out and Naru slumped forward. Kakashi chuckled and rolled onto his side. "Why haven't we done that before?"

Naru stretched out contently by his side. "No clue," she murmured, "but we were bound to get there at some point."

Kakashi grinned when he thought about the past couple of months he had been sleeping with Naru. Naru was surprisingly creative for being inexperienced when it came to sex. Kakashi grinned when he thought about all the things they've already done together and he wasn't surprised he was already starting to get a little aroused. Naru noticed and gave him an incredulous look. Kakashi laughed at her expression and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm always hungry for you," he purred, licking her ear.

Naru giggled. "You're so corny."

"You're ruining the moment," he teased.

"And you're insatiable," Naru pointed out his growing erection.

Kakashi chuckled and rolled Naru over, sliding into her. "You'll help me with that, won't you?"

Naru pulled him down for a kiss, bucking her hips. And so the two of them spent the rest of the night making love to each other, celebrating the good things in life in their own special way.

* * *

Oh dear god, overly mushy, corny stuff. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed the fic and review and let me know what you liked or disliked about it, or if there were any loose ends I missed.

oh-thanks to yungsun for reminding me-neji and nozomi do get together but i liked the idea so it'll be posted as a different fic when i finish writing it as apposed to a new chapter


End file.
